Caribbean Blue
by Eule
Summary: O desejo (“Deite-me”), o prazer (“Traga-me”), toda a dor (“Mate-me”) - como acreditar ser o céu de todo azul, tão todo azul como a cor do mar?


_Bem-vindos, senhoras e senhores! Bem-vindos!  
Venham!  
Sintam-se à vontade!  
O espetáculo está apenas por começar!  
  
A ansiedade do começo. A apreensão do ser ou não ser. As expectativas. O mágico mundo da fantasia esconde seus mistérios apenas atrás da cortina!  
  
Desta maneira, palavras minhas apenas vêm a acentuar o complexo sentimento de preencher um espaço vazio em minha mente.   
  
A data precisa de início desta história já foi esquecida com o decorrer dos momentos. Talvez março, quem sabe até mesmo junho. A única verdade que posso lhes afirmar é que já faz muito, muito tempo que ela existe e que perturba minha consciência. Meses atrás, ela era apenas um embrião, formando-se, desenvolvendo-se, crescendo em tamanho e conteúdo. E o tão aguardado nascer da obra foi belo, faceiro em uma plenitude enfim alcançada. Não posso negar o acontecimento (convoquem os anais!).   
  
Admito ter adoração profunda pela cantora Enya, assim como suas músicas inspiram em mim um mundo fantástico de belezas antigas, tão antigas que nem mesmo esta imaginação fértil seria capaz de deduzir. Uma realidade livre, onde o vento lambe nossos rostos e as campinas servem de abrigo aos nossos corpos.   
  
Transportem-se, meus amigos!  
  
Este universo encantador também tem seus lados obscuros!  
  
Pois o que realmente motivou-me para dar início a esta obra foi a indignação com a banalidade. Por que sempre os mesmos motivos? Por que sempre as mesmas deixas? Por que sempre os mesmos finais? "Syaoran-volta-para-Hong-Kong-e-deixa-para-trás-uma-Sakura-em-depressão", seguido de um "Syaoran-retorna-ao-Japão-depois-de-muitos-anos-longe-por-causa-de-alguma-nova-ameaça", finalizando então com um "Depois-de-diversos-empecilhos-Sakura-e-Syaoran-finalmente-ficam-juntos".   
  
Será que alguém neste planeta já se questionou o motivo de tantos clichês?  
  
De certo, os mesmos tipos de história intrigavam-me até o ponto onde a necessidade de mudanças fez-se tão grande e inevitável que o próximo passo seria apenas a concretização de minhas raivas em um intento de renovações. Estava farto, cansado (e qualquer mais adjetivo que seja cabível no momento) dos mesmos tipos de história.   
  
Por esses, e tantos outros motivos, aqui apresento-lhes o resultado.   
  
Algo até mesmo revolucionário para padrões tão surrados. (O gosto do novo, fresco em minha língua!) Ousado plano, alguns dirão. Insanidade, será a opinião de outros. O que importa? Atingi o nervo, e isso já me basta. Cheguei ao fundo da questão, e toquei nos alicerces - para rir-me enquanto desmorono-os.   
  
Preguem-me na cruz! Apedrejem-me - mas que atire a primeira pedra aquele que não for um pecador.  
  
Meus mais sinceros cumprimentos.  
  
**Schwarze Eule**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Caribbean Blue

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_

Meine Liebe. Mein Leben.  
Mein Blut als ein Geschenk - das zu fiern am End kommen wird.

_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

O desejo ("Deite-me"), o prazer ("Traga-me"), toda a dor ("Mate-me")  
Como acreditar ser o céu de todo azul, tão todo azul como a cor do mar?

_  
  
  
  
  
  
**

...Eurus... 

**  
  
  
  
Eram de um verde vivo os campos de grama orvalhada, as flores lilases em um balé de ramagens coloridas a balançarem de acordo com o gracioso movimento de uma brisa gentil, suspirosas na mística canção vinda das entranhas da Mãe Terra - que seria sempre tão antiga quanto a própria existência e tão encantadora quanto os mistérios da vida. A terra, úmida, inebriava os sentidos em um perfume reconfortante, como que de braços abertos para receber seus próprios filhos. O aroma adocicado de tantos os seus segredos desabrochava conforme a relva mostrava seu brilho sob os acolhedores raios de sol da límpida manhã de primavera, o céu de um inimaginável azul-claro a abençoar todo o imaculado cenário. Vez ou outra, alguma nuvem travessa percorria seu caminho, até sumir atrás dos morros em um distante horizonte. Um sol radiante imperava absoluto, tingindo de tons dourados toda a pradaria como se a própria paisagem brilhasse em felicidade.  
  
  
Mais além, ao alto da pequena colina, estendia-se a velha cerejeira. Solitária, parecia chorar por alegria pétalas de um rosa pálido ao sabor do vento, elegante em sua onipotência, rainha absoluta em sua terna beleza, justamente maternal. Os frondosos galhos proporcionavam uma sombra fresca ao chão, marcando os contornos centenários em traços tênues. A aura, quase mágica, fazia-se arauto de histórias impressionantes, a falarem tanto sobre amores e ódios quanto despedidas e reencontros, tempos muito antigos e já esquecidos na memória dos meros homens.  
  
  
Murmurando sua suave melodia, o riacho de águas claras e límpidas corria burburante em seu leito de seixos redondos, saltitando pequenas cascatas ao longo do caminho. Fazendo uma curva ao sul, desaparecia para além das vistas e do conhecimento das mentes curiosas, cantando com satisfação notas altas de uma música sem fim. Carpas das mais variadas cores (do vermelho-sangue ao branco quase prateado) nadavam livremente contra ou à favor da correnteza, as barbatanas e nadadeiras em um movimento calmo e paciente.  
  
  
O grito agudo do pequeno falcão de cor marrom cortou, de repente, o silêncio absoluto, assim como a saudação de algo que eles não poderiam entender. Seus olhos astutos dançavam sob a cena em pura estática, e, com um vôo rasante, o pardo coelho pendia de suas garras poderosas, para então ir-se ao longe, um ponto escuro a tomar distância. Mais um grito agudo, anunciando sua deixa aos ares, e não mais existia o ato daquela peça.  
  
  
Pequenos pássaros entoavam um canto entusiasta, como se em performance haveriam de estar. De plumagens castanhas e peitos estufados, indo e vindo ao sabor de suas vantagens à busca dos ciscos em meio aos imperceptíveis detalhes, faziam reluzir a serena paisagem; piando detiam-se e brincavam entre si, contentados quando algum deles levantava-se depois do tombo.  
  
  
Era apenas uma gota dentro da inexplicável eternidade. Um tempo perdido nos confins de um espaço inexistente na lógica das coisas, parado na teia dos momentos como algo à parte da razão. Simplesmente um instante paralelo, cravado em meio ao nexo e ao entendimento, incrustado ao vale verdejante e acolhedor. Pois não haveriam explicações plausíveis o suficiente - nem haveria de existir a necessidade; as coisas estavam ali, presentes, e era só o que fazia a diferença.  
  
  
  
**

...Afer Ventus... 

**  
  
  
  
Ali estava ele, uma figura alta e elegante a observar o horizonte apenas por estar a observar. Os olhos, de um misterioso azul-anil - inexpressivos a dançarem pela paisagem - , encantavam-se à mínima sutileza de todos os detalhes, o vazio e a solidão consumindo todo aquele amor de maneira voraz, traiçoeira, furiosa, em uma revolta tão absurda como quanto lhe parecia a vida. Brincava matreiro o vento com a negridão de seus longos cabelos, graciosos ao lamberem seus ombros largos. Bem estruturado, o corpo mantinha-se em pé, firme no propósito, sem importar-se com o ontem, o hoje ou o amanhã. Roupas largas e de um tecido leve cobriam-lhe os contornos masculinos, o marinho da calça e o branco da camiseta fluindo como líquido por sobre a pele de uma palidez até mesmo enigmática. Mãos fortes atrás das costas ligeiramente encurvadas perante todo aquele peso (infundado) sobre sues cuidados, o cenho de traços marcantes fechado em um desgosto salobro a corroer a sanidade de sua pobre mente; era - e sempre haveria de ser a flâmula da glória tremulando contra o tempo. Uma lágrima escorreu pela face entristecida, delineando as saliências dos ossos, até penderem pelo queixo quadrado para juntarem-se ao chão em uma mescla de sentimentos destrutivos, como punhaladas ao coração - não evitaria, não deveria evitar.  
  
  
Por mais que procurasse um sentido para toda a desesperança, restava somente a certeza de que o mundo desfazia-se sob seus pés em um grande labirinto cujas paredes trancavam-no naquela prisão de vidro, sufocando-o na própria desgraça. Quis soluçar, mas existia um orgulho idiota prendendo-o à moral que teimava em acontecer, e lágrimas formavam-se com dor e pesar diante de tantas lembranças borradas, sem forma, sem conhecimento. O mundo lentamente esvaecia-se diante de sua consciência, uma tortura absurda que era cinza como o fogo a incendiar sua raiva para com um mundo cruel e nada belo.  
  
  
Suspirou, incapaz de mover-se, os músculos em recusa perante os comandos histéricos de nervos em colapso. As forças iam-se embora, assim como sentia as areias de um tempo irrequieto escaparem por entre o vão dos dedos, fazendo os joelhos, por conseqüência, cederem ao fardo demasiadamente glorioso. O caminho vislumbrava-se incerto por entre a bruma densa, até mesmo para seu dom alcançar uma verdade. As curvas eram muitas; a estrada, tortuosa. O destino, um vazio imenso a fazer sua vontade fraquejar, ceder no desespero a afogar a alma perdida. Suspirou mais uma vez, resignado de tantas as frustradas tentativas, e as respostas para as milhares de perguntas que lhe ocorriam continuavam ocultas no limbo do desconhecimento, assim como era de se esperar. O espírito guerreiro derrotava-se; desistia da luta sem floreios nem borrões. Entregava-se àquele estado vegetativo de pensar: sem causas, sem efeitos, sem ações. Protegido à redoma de frustrações imaginada. Atos extremistas, atos covardes. Quem sabe até mesmo atos corajosos - ponto de vista, obviamente.  
  
  
O medo que o consumia e que o mantinha preso às falsas convicções de uma hipócrita realidade transformava-se na incapacidade de reagir a um futuro sórdido e sujo, mutilado da crença de um poder absoluto sobre as coisas, desprovido da confiança da sabedoria em suas mãos - pois descobriria ser aquilo em que pudesse simplesmente acreditar. Um pavor imenso em achar a insignificância de seus pensamentos contra alguma regra que nem mesmo conseguiria visualizar.   
  
  
Sem perceber, lágrimas borravam a visão enojada, um vendaval de emoções contraditórias matando-o, pouco a pouco, nas dúvidas da própria mente, nos limiares do próprio orgulho. Resumia-se à covardia da imparcialidade, jogando com vidas humanas da mesma maneira que enganava os próprios instintos carnais como tratar-se de idéias mentirosas, farsas bem montadas por um subconsciente limitado, enfraquecido e pobre de argumentos. A pretensão de alcançar um estado de perfeição que nunca haveria de existir, cego para as conclusões óbvias tão ao seu alcance, tornaria tudo uma mentira; achar-se um deus em meio à humanidade que não lhe compreenderia - à escória pútrida e fétida - e descobrir-se indefeso contra uma odiosa materialização nada mais seria que a verdade. Observar-se no espelho, e não enxergar nada além de uma sombra turva daquilo que nunca poderia chegar a acontecer, apenas testemunha de um espetáculo macabro. Uma farsa, simplesmente.  
  
  
O ato tão satânico - a despir-lhe da própria fé, a descobrir mentiras cruéis em suas poucas certezas, a bater-lhe na face com suas garras longas e tenazes - haveria de apontar-lhe a ridícula inocência em malditas honrarias. A dama negra da morte estaria à espreita, esperando o segundo apropriado para um bote certeiro e preciso, acuando-o ao canto obscuro do esquecimento. O ar faltava-lhe aos pulmões, assim como o grito prendia-se à garganta. O arrepio frio a percorrer a espinha viria a forçá-lo a uma insanidade que corroia todos os seus brios. Seu desejo de sair dali, encontrar-se em algum lugar distante, tomava-o contra as farpas da loucura; o lamento de um final sem glória era murmúrio funesto do espírito sonhador.  
  
  
Deixou-se levar pela aura de um gentil (haveria de ser gentil aquele sentimento de poder absoluto?) tom de dourado, inflamada em suas maiores ânsias pelo acaso, tocando as entranhas da existência com a ferocidade de quem busca os detalhes do mistério da vida. Perceber-se parte da realidade através de um incrível ponto de vista era como poder descobrir a verdade absoluta das coisas e ver a luz da sabedoria iluminar a obscuridade, guiando-o em um caminho extremamente perigoso. Como um fogo, as vontades que o moviam brincavam com o espaço, trazendo fragmentos de emoções e pensamentos de terras distantes e desconhecidas além do alcance da visão astuta. Sentiu-se aliviado, incrivelmente calmo perante as angústias que costumavam lhe atormentar; esquecia-se de quem era ou do que significava, pelo menos por aquele momento - e isso já poderia lhe bastar. Não existia nada mais do que desejava existir, e o seu mundo acabava-se à orvalhada campina verdejante que sumia atrás do horizonte para nunca mais voltar. Apenas terras que poderiam narrar a sua história, onde nascera e se criara com o passar dos anos. Ali aprendera seus primeiros passos e suas primeiras palavras, ao colo da mulher que era sua mãe; ali achara seus segredos e habilidades; ali chorara e sofrera com perdas e rira com os ganhos. Ali correra sem rumo, sentindo a grama aos pés descalços depois das chuvas de verão, e ali sentara-se às frias manhãs de outono. Naquele lugar, isolado do mundo, perdido em algum tempo muito passado, os problemas simplesmente pareciam desaparecer. E ele poderia correr rumo à liberdade. Ali viveria seu fim, até que o sopro de vida deixasse seu corpo. Até que a morte os separassem.  
  
  
Quando não foi de sua surpresa senti-la tão próximo, tão ao alcançar de seus dedos como um sonho lívido daquilo que queria e desejava. A imponência de sua vontade sufocava-o contra uma estranha racionalidade que não poderia compreender, instigando-o ao impensável, ao limiar da experiência física. Sentiu-a procurá-lo, prendendo-o a si em desespero e necessidade com tal eloqüência que ele viu-se persuadido, sem mais argumentos para debater-se em revolta. A palidez do prateado (o que significaria? O que poderia significar?) de sua aura, a brilhar em uma esperança quase absurda, ainda costumava fasciná-lo em toda sua gentileza, bondade e alegria de viver, como se o mundo pudesse mesmo transformar-se em um conto-de-fadas. Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava alcançá-la, ela encontrava-o, em um misto sobrenatural de cores e sentimentos. O coração pareceu desapegar-se de todas as certezas para recebê-la de braços abertos, enquanto o sorriso iluminava seu rosto da perseverança que o mantinha vivo e a ansiedade dominava seu raciocínio. Forçou-se ainda mais um pouco, envolvendo-a na quentura de sua proteção, e as sensações despertas naquele intrigante jogo de esconder tiravam-lhe o fôlego. Passo após passo, em uma tortura além do que ele poderia suportar. O perfume entorpecente, a doce e misteriosa fragrância almiscarada da pimenta-branca, inebriava o sentir de seu espírito, laçando-o em um destino incompreensivelmente magnífico à debater-se na fúria da própria fraqueza. Ali ela estaria se as pálpebras fechassem, naquela que era sua vitória; a assombrá-lo em atos e pensamentos, dominando-o, levando-o à derrota vergonhosa dos desejos impossíveis. Poderia a imagem de um anjo em inocência estar prestes a quebrar?  
  
  
Então ela já estava a fitá-lo com curiosidade, de fato uma criança pequena, a expressão serena e intrigada fazendo-o rir-se do momento. Por um instante esqueceu-se da mágoa, do ódio, da sina que o perseguia, a observá-la de volta com o mesmo interesse, apenas para perder-se entre o abismo das tragédias que os separavam. Inconscientemente, mordeu o lábio inferior em sinal do medo e do terror que o acometera quando as lembranças despencaram sobre seus ombros, fazendo os joelhos fraquejarem sob o peso do absurdo de uma responsabilidade que tomava como sua. A realização de sua culpa naquele horror matava-o, a dor lacerante aprofundando os cortes das feridas ainda abertas. O soluço escapou enfim da garganta, funesto, morrendo conforme a negridão tomava sua alma naquele pacto diabólico que sem saber tornava-se escravo.  
  
  
A carícia, terna e delicada, limpava as lágrimas que em teimosia ousaram escorrer pela face contraída no grito de horror, e fazia ir embora a sombra solitária que encobria seu rosto. Sorriu contra a pele alva e cálida ao tomar das pequenas mãos entre as suas e beijá-las com fervor, feliz, completo como há muito tempo não o era. Porque, apesar de todos os erros, ela estaria a brilhar no fim do túnel, conduzindo-o através do escuro no qual encerrara-se por espontânea vontade, envolvendo-o na certeza de que tudo seria certo simplesmente. Ouviu-a rir-se das gentilezas de seus modos, até mesmo surpreendida com a súbita demonstração de necessidade em um suave riso pueril, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos a arfarem por um ar que o intoxicava ao ritmo ofegante da ligeira respiração. Não evitou, portanto, juntar-se a ela, achando graça na maneira como a garota inclinava-se para melhor observá-lo. Recebeu ao braço o que poderia ser uma tentativa de machucá-lo, e ele riu ainda mais da frustração quando nem se quer apareceu uma mancha avermelhada, adorando a feição cerrar-se, por brincadeira, em falsa indignação.  
  
  
O ritmo calmado com que o ar saía da boca entreaberta cativou-lhe a atenção ao torturante subir e descer do colo arfante, como se pudesse conter os desejos de sua alma pecadora. O instinto que o engolia, na magnífica dança de seus longos cabelos castanhos ao sabor da brisa fresca, era por demais negro para que suportasse. As mãos, que muito bem poderiam estar manchadas de sangue, quiseram retirar as cruéis lembranças à sombra de um canto qualquer da memória e jogá-las ao longe para irem-se ao infinito, mas pareciam apenas aprofundar o desespero da aflição que lhe fustigava. Era o inferno no qual a escuridão tragava-o, impaciente a saborear sua alma. Pois então sentiu-a recolhê-lo, mãos obrigando-o pelo toque cálido a encará-la e enfrentar as barreiras que impediam o caminho tortuoso. Os olhos, de um verde misterioso e hipnótico, o fariam afogar-se nas mágoas a lhe sufocarem, e tudo seria perfeito outra vez no brilho esperançoso de um futuro ainda melhor. O transe consumia-lhe o corpo esguio e elegante com uma voracidade maquiavélica, e os dedos, como por impulso, percorreram as curvas sinuosas numa carícia longa e demorada, na qual via-se agradecido perante o prazer que lhe contraía os lábios em um protesto. Por milagre, ao acalento de sua aura, ele soube da veracidade de todo o seu pavor, e não houve mais trevas em suas convicções. Estendeu-lhe sua vontade, um convite ousado a ser aceito. Dois seres que, surpreendentemente, eram apenas um.  
  
  
- ** Quanto se fica? ** - entoava com gravidade a triste indagação ao ritmo suave do acento inglês, assim como tornar-se-ia sua primazia; era o medo que lhe tirava a razão, era todo o temor do sonho que o aprisionava, era toda a insegurança que o destruía.  
  
  
A sua garota faceira - sim, porque ela haveria de ser sua finalmente - adiantou-se em um passo, sorrindo como se soubesse mesmo um grande e importante segredo, e jogou-se ao abraço forte e protetor que ele sempre lhe ofereceria. À fragrância do sândalo e do cedro, a figura majestosa aninhava-se ao corpo trêmulo, encorajando-o a enlaçá-la pela cintura fina com firmeza e determinação ao dar-lhe do calor de sua alma em troca de um momento de entrega. Seus dedos ágeis encontraram o caminho pelo peito, a causar-lhe cócegas enquanto traçavam, brincalhões, repetidas vezes o contorno dos músculos sob a camiseta de algodão, forçando-o a achar-se graça em um tímido sorriso. Suspirou, em ponta dos pés para alcançar seu ouvido e morder-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, os olhos acesos no brilho fugaz de toda sua vivacidade, apertando-o contra o bater acelerado de seu coração.   
  
  
- ** Para todo o sempre.** - sussurrou em sua resposta, a voz rouca rindo-se divertida dos olhos arregalados em espanto; como poderia aquela menina tirar-lhe do sério?  
  
  
E, casquinando todas as alegrias de uma vida infeliz, a mente vagando ao turbilhão de boas emoções, apertou-a contra si, fazendo-a gritar-se de surpresa, e a envolveu em seus braços, convidando-a simplesmente ao momento. Recusar o convite não seria seu feitio; portanto foi sem alguma cerimônia que ela se atirou ao colo oferecido, fazendo a voz, melodiosa no sussurro das palavras, ecoar através dos ventos em uma gargalhada satisfeita, trazendo vida a um corpo outrora frio e condenado. Sem conter-se num por mais um minuto, Eriol levantou sua Sakura com maior facilidade, a girá-la na bela dança imaginária entoada pela mística canção das entranhas da Terra; e seus significados, a invocarem o poder dos quatro ventos, haveriam de perderem-se nas eras. Observá-la, como imortalizada pela luminescência do dia claro a lhe tingir a face de dourado, traduzia a certeza de um amanhã seguro como nunca se sentira. Fazia-o crer em sua necessidade; fazia-o crer no vício que o obrigava a procurá-la. Esforçou-se para esquecer aquelas regras absurdas que lhe acorrentavam a morais não compreendidas e inexistentes. Pois ela era sua, não o era? A luz que iluminava sua perda, o bravo resgatar de sua cruel realidade apesar de todas as dores e tragédias que teimavam em lhes separarem. A história repetia-se, vez após a outra, no pesadelo que era a consciência. Sabia de seu imenso erro, muito embora nunca fosse sua culpa. Era impossível acreditar em sua própria inocência quando ela nunca haveria de existir.  
  
  
Colocou-a ao chão sob sua conta - muito embora os desejos gritassem-lhe o contrário - para poder fitar sua beleza e admitir-lhe burro por todo um passado desastroso. As mãos, trêmulas, segurava-na com tal firmeza que ela riu-se do medo, como se o segundo seguinte pudesse mesmo tirá-la do abraço. Não, não haveria de fugir de onde era seu lar. Os olhos encontraram-se no mágico resplandecer das almas solitárias, tão afogados em suas tristezas, tão mortos no vazio que os unia. Ela achava-se no azul de sua íris; ele perdia-se no verde de seu ego. Algo irracional movia-os para além das probabilidades, como se os fatos conspirassem à perdição. Existira apenas o terror, e nada mais além.  
  
  
- ** Em sério?** - por algum motivo, ele temia saber da mentira e encontrar-se só outra vez em um mundo que não poderia de todo compreender nem, por conseqüência, pertencer; isolar-se na própria depressão seria crer-se já perdido, enganado, torturado ao próprio desengano.  
  
  
- ** E mentiria?** - devolveu-lhe, voltando a encontrar seu abraço em desespero; mesmo que lutasse, as lágrimas borravam-lhe a visão, manchando, em pesar, o sorriso.  
  
  
- ** Que mentisse, matava-me.** - era a voz trêmula que lhe confessava os sentimentos incontidos para si, trazendo-a para próximo de seu corpo no firme enlaçar de sua cintura enquanto implorava aos céus para nunca mais despertar daquele sonho.  
  
  
- ** Para que, meu bom amigo? ** - inquiriu ela, separando-se e admirando-o com preocupação - ** Já não lhe disse? Já não lhe perdoei?  
**   
  
- ** Não me ajuda, de qualquer maneira.** - o súbito interesse no branco das fofas nuvens a correrem preguiçosamente pelo céu pareceu suficiente para trazer lágrimas amargas ao inocente olhar de menina, a matarem-no de culpa por saber ser de sua responsabilidade - ** Não há de ajudar-me**. - o soluço, por tanto preso, aconteceu, assim como o choro que o levou a procurar seu calor para saber-se novamente.  
  
  
- ** O fardo também é meu, Eriol. Hei de carregá-lo em meus ombros. ** - quando os joelhos pretenderam lhe trair, ali estava ela, não resistindo à queda surda dos corpos rumo a grama fresca, gritando pela dor de suas mágoas e decepções como a agarrar-se em um último fio de esperança.  
  
  
- ** O que é injusto.** - murmurava contra as mãos em um soluço que o matava, a torná-loa morto perante a culpa que ele admitira ser sua - ** Pois sou eu, ao final.  
**   
  
- ** Como faz isso? ** - os olhos miraram-no com tanta raiva que, inconscientemente, não evitou de engolir as lágrimas para as profundezas obscuras de seu âmago ferido, abatido, vencido, acuado na própria armadilha; sua pequena figura a gritar era como feri-lo em certo ao coração - ** Foi meu julgamento! ** - tanto era o ódio (de si mesma, daquele maldito destino) que seu corpo todo parecia tremer - ** Meu castigo!** - o amargo sentimento de vingança enegrecia o brilho vivo do olhar, fazendo de sua alma um pútrido cadáver - ** E já não pode existir.** - não fugiu do sorriso irônico a curvar seus lábios naquela maldade desgraçada; não, não fugiu de certo - ** Está morto.**  
  
  
- ** Está.** - repetiu o rapaz, feito ao mesmo desejo insano de revanche - ** Tão morto quanto minha vontade é.** - e, à cínica gargalhada a ocorrer - ** Que seus vermes descansem em paz.**  
  
  
- ** O que não pode mais interessar, Eriol. ** - sussurrou, outra vez dominada pelo cansaço dos poucos anos; a imensa mágoa a cortar sua voz em distintos soluços de um choro que se recusava a acontecer, olhos mirando algum lugar mais além da colina verdejante, transformava toda a glória em desespero, puro e simples ódio.  
  
  
- ** Não mais irá. ** - e, com delicadeza, levantou-lhe a face para admirar a beleza de sua coragem - ** É uma promessa.**  
  
  
O sorriso foi fraco, mas sua Sakura de fato sorriu. Admirou-se da ingenuidade em chamá-la de sua, em pensar que a possuía de alguma maneira; mas fitá-la aos seus braços, reconfortada - até mesmo feliz - o fazia ponderar sobre a capacidade dos fatos, sobre a difícil tentativa de concretizar um destino incerto e tortuoso, sobre a estrada que a vida construía sem um rumo. Sentiu-se só ao imaginar que as coisas poderiam tornar-se de sua culpa se assim quisesse. Aquele dom - que maldito o fosse - matava-lhe as entranhas ao serem amparados pela sua enorme vontade de viver. Quis saber se era forte o suficiente.  
  
  
- ** Preciso-lhe.** - sussurrava ela, no pranto em que se recusava a derramar, a fala receosa de um passado negro e sem virtude - ** Não me deixe...**  
  
  
- ** Nunca. ** - respondeu-lhe, o terno murmúrio ao pé do ouvido fazendo-se reconfortante de alguma forma, para então segurar-lhe o rosto e beijar-lhe a testa - ** Nunca.**  
  
  
Sentou-se, cansado do peso do mundo em suas costas, o olhar perdido na vaga direção do sol alto em pleno meio-dia, a colorir de dourado a face corada pela brisa fresca. Suspirou, como se existisse mesmo uma maneira de morrer-se por dentro para não mais voltar a uma vida sem propósitos, e, de repente, o verde da grama abaixo de seu corpo interessou-lhe ainda mais, na padronagem irregular de escuros e claros como uma grande tapeçaria à mão trançada. Levou os dedos à terra ainda úmida, inconscientemente refazendo os traços de coisas que vinham-lhe em mente sem ordem nem sentido algum, apenas para não ter de retornar à dura realidade que, deveras, existia, e haveria de assombrá-lo para todo o sempre. Aos poucos, a respiração calma tomava seu lugar. Viesse acontecer o que fosse: ele não tinha mais medo; o desejo de ser livre, de voar além daquelas colinas no horizonte, enchia de bons pensamentos o vazio que ali em seu coração ficara.  
  
  
- ** E é assim que me recebe...** - de imediato levantou a atenção para mirá-la sentada sobre os joelhos, braços cruzados à frente do peito, sobrancelhas contraídas na imitação mais perfeita de incredulidade que foi possível realizar - ** Grandioso! ** - em um gesto exagerado (para demonstrar sua mais falsa reprovação) ela jogou-o de costas contra o chão, mantendo-o preso por seus firmes pulsos de uma maneira até mesmo suspeita - ** Agora serei obrigada a ensinar-lhe os bons modos! ** - sorrindo com malícia, montada em sua figura com exímia habilidade, a menina olhava-o em tom superior, vitoriosa de sua condição.  
  
  
Em questão de segundos, o orgulho falou-lhe mais alto (não mais ferido que o insignificante arranhão em seu joelho). Ele segurou-a pelos pulsos com firmeza, o tilintar malicioso da luz em seus olhos revelando muito mais de suas intenções do que até mesmo gostaria, e sorriu ao vê-la gritar-se em surpresa, aproveitando-se da distração para pegá-la pela cintura e submetê-la às suas vontades, apertando contra a grama uma delicada figura a debater-se. Iria murmurar algo como insulto, mas o rapaz firmou seu peso e sua força contra ela, inclinando-se para ameaçá-la de alguma perversidade. Coisa que a fez gargalhar sem mais pudores.  
  
  
- ** Já basta, por favor! ** - os lábios entreabertos, à busca do ar que lhe vinha aos suspiros, ainda riam-se com satisfação; então os olhos arregalaram-se de espanto e horror quando ele já lhe fazia cócegas, pressionando os corpos um contra o outro para poder melhor senti-la, tocá-la, fazê-la por um momento apenas sua.  
  
  
- ** Apenas se pedir-me...** - aquela pequena porção má de seu ser, que adorava atormentá-la em suas torturas por suposto sádicas, fez questão de aparecer ao fitar determinado, esquecendo-se da cobiça que a consumia com voracidade - E nada mais...  
  
  
- ** Nada mais? ** - repetiu, aí mesmo se detendo para gargalhar sonoramente enquanto ele fazia-lhe mais pressão - Isto é injusto!  
  
  
- ** Acho que não, talvez.... ** - diante do grito de protesto da silhueta a contorcer-se, ele obrigou-se a parar por um momento, muito embora torturá-la fosse um de seus maiores prazeres - ** Mas adoraria ouvi-las de seus lábios...**  
  
  
- ** Que lhe faltam algumas maneiras, senhor!** - exclamou, enquanto a respiração ofegante lutava para voltar ao normal; como era belo o simples ato de manter-se viva, ali, abaixo de seu corpo... -** Que saberia, com toda decência, tratar a uma dama!**  
  
  
- ** De certo, de certo... ** - desculpava-se, a certeza das faces coradas da vergonha de seus atos infantis fazendo-o ainda mais rubro enquanto sua voz suave continuava a rir-se das encantadoras artimanhas. Com relutância, o rapaz deitava seus olhos, azuis a faiscarem de uma singular paixão, sobre o vulto despretensiosamente estendido à relva, percorrendo com prazer a pele alva recoberta pela longa saia branca e a rosada blusa camponesa que tudo fazia-o desejar parar o tempo para todo o sempre naquele pequeno e insignificante instante. O modo como as curvas, tão fartas e sinuosas quanto a pobre imaginação seria capaz de suportar, encaixavam-se ao toque amedrontado dos dedos ansiosos para descobrirem por seus segredos era por demais impressionantes. Sentiu as bochechas acenderem-se na chama da auto-condenação, mesmo que pudesse evitar. Era em todo Ela - sua Sakura.  
  
  
- ** Pois agora mordo?** - inquiriu-o, tocando suas faces em uma terna carícia, movendo-o a perguntar-se, vez após vez, se aquele sonho poderia ser real.  
  
  
- ** Não quero quebrá-la.** - suspirou, tomando-lhe a mão e beijando-lhe os dedos, para então segurá-la contra si.  
  
  
A jovem suspirou, resignada em corrigir suas maneiras. Não haveria de submergir nas lembranças do passado.  
  
  
Naquilo que haveria de consumir-lhe a alma.  
  
  
  
**

... so the world goes round and round  
with all you ever knew -   
They say the sky high above   
is Caribbean blue... 

**  
  
  
  
E então o dia passou-se, lento e preguiçoso - como... como ao sabor do leve murmurar das flores ao vento! -, enquanto os olhares perdiam-se nas fofas nuvens brancas de algodão naquela velha brincadeira dos tempos de uma infância imaculada que só existiria na memória já distante e nublada quando garotos a correrem pelos campos daquelas terras. O movimento da grama aos pés descalços, o som do riso ao ar como em uma bela melodia, todos os pequenos detalhes transpassados através da bruma que manchava seu passado. O modo como eles poderiam abraçar-se, ou a maneira como ela poderia sorrir-lhe. A menina alegre e sonhadora, radiante no brilho da vida que tingia sua face de corado, cabelos curtos dançando ao sabor do outonal aroma das folhas amareladas, rindo-se enquanto ele a girava em seus braços. As palavras de reconforto que devolviam-lhe a fé para remover montanhas quando falhava ou quando se sentia só. Os jogos que costumavam fazer, a correrem sem rumo por aquelas campinas floridas, gritando coisas um para o outro com suas vozes infantes. Mais à frente poderia até ver o rosto infantil falando-lhe das estrelas, deitados um ao lado do outro ao jardim de rosas vermelhas, imaginando o que poderia significar a vida e seus sacrifícios. Mas, depois de tudo, ele via-a soluçar, consumida pela própria desgraça, chorando ao seu encontro, dizendo-lhe todas as atrocidades que seus olhos, outrora esperançosos, recusavam-se a esquecer. Aquela mesma névoa do tormento na qual a mente via-se envolvida. Pois tudo tornara-se tão negro quanto seu pesar, no corpo trêmulo e frio que costumava segurar para que a noite não a levasse embora. Sentia-se, como sempre, culpado. Culpado por imaginar possuir uma ridícula habilidade de controlar os meios como as coisas aconteciam; culpado por imaginar-se capaz de coisas muito além de seus limites. Simplesmente culpado por matá-la aos poucos com sua arrogante existência. Por consumi-la em sua ânsia de viver.  
  
  
Não deixou de sorrir quando se deu conta do pesadelo que o envolvia enquanto recostado ali, à relva verdejante, as flores lilases fazendo-lhe cócegas contra as roupas, a apontarem as formas divertidas e inusitadas que os contornos adquiriam antes de sumirem atrás do longínquo horizonte. Ora o cachorro de galochas amarelas - poderiam ser de fato? - , ora o sobrado de janelas ovaladas - quem sabe de um verde-bandeira? Apesar de tudo, ela encontrava-se fria, enterrada à sete palmos em terras muito diferentes daquela, o castigo eterno a puni-la com o sofrimento. As forças daquele insano desejo a odiá-la, e ele a via sucumbir perante as próprias golfadas de sangue. O corpo pútrido consumido pela massa faminta de vermes, ossos expostos à fragilidade deste mundo no encanto em que a passagem não lhe daria. Qualquer coisa além de morta.  
  
  
Inconscientemente, trouxe para perto a mão estendida ao céu a descrever o formato do que poderia ser tanto uma pêra quanto uma maçã em um movimento firme e seguro de si, repousando-a com gentileza ao coração palpitante dos amores que a vida lhe fazia descobrir aos poucos. (Aliviaria-se da dor, apenas para cair-se no tormento.) Beijou-lhe as pontas dos dedos, fazendo-a virar-se, imersa na costumeira curiosidade , para admirar-lhe a figura elegante e morder-lhe as curvas do pescoço longo com suavidade. Quando deu por si, os olhos pousavam tristemente sobre aquelas duas finas marcas em seus pulsos, cortes profundos do desespero que a tiraria um pouco mais fora de si. Por onde o sangue vertera, conforme a vista atônita gostaria acreditar não ser verdade: a mancha rubra a marcar o chão da decadência de seu amor-próprio; o olhar vago a nublar-se perante a proximidade do hálito frio em sua nuca, pedindo-lhe desculpas pela sua fraqueza; as lágrimas queimando o caminho pela face contraída em um grito de horror que não viria a se consumir. O corpo, despido de suas crenças e valores, caído aos seus braços, cujo sopro de vida apagava-se conforme os segundos escapavam de seu controle. Implorar pelo perdão, no sussurro fraco contra o peito em que procurava aninho. A penumbra engolfava-a conforme o grito escapava da garganta com toda sua força e raiva, insultando aquela maldita sorte que lhe faltava, recusando-se a deixá-la ir. O sussurrar ao pé de seu ouvido, súplica incompreensível, era, no final das contas, o próprio acordar para a realidade. Cantava, com a voz embargada de emoção, aquela melodia que escutara dos místicos ventos de onde era seu lar, lastimando aquelas palavras de um mundo extraordinário a exaltarem as belezas da Mãe Terra. Não poderia mais conter o próprio choro, sentido de toda a impotência que o acometia, ali, ajoelhado sobre o pecado da morte que cismava em levá-la para longe. Nunca soube o que de fato acontecera, porque a consciência dos fatos voltara apenas diante da cegueira provocada pelas luzes ofuscantes de um corredor hospitalar, observando sem muita atenção às expressões do rosto daquele pai desafortunado aliviarem-se perante as notícias milagrosas que o homem vestido de branco com cansaço anunciava-lhe. E assim encontrou-se ao abraço paternal do senhor de rosto gentil, os olhos, por trás dos óculos redondos, marcados pela dor e por um ódio que nunca imaginara existir, implorando em um murmúrio fúnebre que toda aquela desgraça se acabasse - pois sua filha imaculada não seria capaz de agüentar outra vez. Que a pneumonia apodrecia seus pulmões, enquanto o coma era a melhor saída. As noites ao seu lado, lágrimas silenciosas ao pranto amargo, clamando um perdão em troca de seus sacrifícios. A vigília incessante, pele tocada pela palidez da doença que, aos poucos, também o devorava; a espera longa do que pareceu toda a eternidade. Então o sol brilhou, e os olhos - vazios na solidão do abismo em que se enterrava - abriram-se em espanto no horror da vida que ainda lhe restava. Como beijou-a naquele momento, simplesmente feliz por tê-la sua, para protegê-la daquele mal que a perseguia dentro de uma sufocante escuridão! A luta vencida a cada passo, a cada obstáculo percorrido contra uma realidade manchada de sangue e de suor. Buscando-se, aliviado pela própria estupidez. Debatera-se para livrar tanto a ela quanto a si do destino que se abria sem contestações. Possuíra, de alguma forma, aquele anjo, e isso lhe bastava.  
  
  
- ** Não há nada que possa fazer... ** - falava sua menina, ao mesmo tempo que escondia do olhar seus feridos pulsos, beijando-lhe o pescoço entre um sussurro e outro - ** Aconteceu, e não há nada mais a mudar...**  
  
  
- ** A culpa mata-me...** - confessou, virando-se também para poder melhor admirá-la em suas profundezas, a voz estremecida de negros sentimentos; procuraria o abraço que lhe trazia da loucura até a morte, se assim fosse preciso - para um sempre longo e delirante...  
  
  
- ** Que não haja mais a culpa... ** - fez profetizar o murmúrio ao pé do ouvido, os dedos percorrendo uma linha imaginária da testa franzida em curiosidade aos lábios partidos no pesado respirar e até o tronco de porte majestoso, arrancando-lhe o tímido sorrir com habilidade.  
  
  
Silêncio acolheu-os de braços abertos a chamá-los, perdoando-lhes as faltas cometidas no passado e fazendo suas almas voarem para longe, para onde eram livres das ânsias de seu coração. E não poderia existir nada mais além daquela realização plena ao abraço um do outro, ela aos seus cuidados como se não houvesse amanhã. As mãos penteavam seus longos cabelos acobreados à luz do sol, seus rubros lábios contraídos no sorriso satisfeito por final. Estavam agradecidos pela cumplicidade que os envolvia ao ritmo suave do pausado respirar, imersos na tranqüilidade que os fazia querer adormecer pois não haveria nada que os separasse outra vez. Nem mesmo a morte - que se viesse talvez fosse bem-vinda. Era a quentura de suas peles alvas, era o perfume inebriante de seus corpos, era o simples saber da esperança que os motivava a seguir em frente depois da queda dura contra o chão lamacento e das feridas abertas na dor das perdas, mesmo que não existisse uma saída. A teimosia com que agarravam-se era a única solução que ainda os matinha vivos. A necessidade que os mantinha em pé, erguidos com orgulho e confiança. Pois enfrentariam o mundo novamente se fosse preciso.  
  
  
- ** Gostávamos destas coisas...** - o jovem ponderava sobre as tolices da vida enquanto entretinha-se a desenhar formas engraçadas com os dedos, olhar perdido no azul-claro do céu límpido, apenas para ouvir sua voz e saber que era mesmo realidade - ** ... quando éramos pequenos...**  
  
  
- ** Ainda é divertido, se quer saber. ** - disse-lhe, decerto incomodada.  
  
  
- ** Claro que é. ** - corrigiu-se, puxando-a para perto de si e beijando-lhe a testa em respeito - ** Mas mudaram-se os jeitos.**  
  
  
- ** Somos sonhadores agora.** - proferiu, aninhando-se ao abraço oferecido, bocejando levemente contra o cansaço que a tomava.  
  
  
- ** Em busca de aventuras!** - veio a exclamar, de súbito, levantando um dos punhos em sinal de vitória, sorrindo de um modo extremamente imbecil.  
  
  
- ** À espera do príncipe encantado em seu cavalo branco!** - ela virou-se sobre o estômago, apoiada sobre os cotovelos, balançando animadamente as pernas em um movimento infantil.  
  
  
- ** Príncipe encantado?** - repetiu, a levantar uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de marota curiosidade.  
  
  
- ** É! ** - foi a resposta afirmativa, mordendo lábio inferior em um gesto inocente e balançando a cabeça em um sim silencioso; como ela tinha o poder de tirá-lo do sério, deuses! - ** Meu príncipe encantado!** - e ainda fez questão de enfatizar a palavra "meu" em um tom exageradamente possessivo.  
  
  
- ** Calma!** - defendeu-se, ao respirar suave em um sorriso brincalhão e repousar-se ao frescor da terra ainda úmida, rindo do modo possessivo com que ela se agarrava aos próprios sonhos - ** Completamente seu, ele haverá de ser.  
**   
  
- ** Ele virá mesmo?** - questionou-o, iluminada de uma avassaladora esperança, sentimentos lutando seu caminho para fora da prisão em que há muito tempo escondiam-se; pobre, a menina, cujos desejos foram mortos pelas mãos frias do destino...  
  
  
- ** É de certo que sim.** - um balanço afirmativo da cabeça veio a confirmar todas as expectativas de alegria, o grito agudo memorável enquanto o sorrir abertamente - ** Até mesmo o belo corcel branco.**  
  
  
- ** Sabe,** - detendo-se por um breve momento para trazer aos pulmões o ar que lhe faltava, continuaria o discurso de tom sonhador, olhos opacos das perspectivas que poderiam não se concretizar - ** pois eu não espero que ele venha.**  
  
  
- ** Não lhe digo? ** - indignou-se, trazendo-a para mais perto de si numa tentativa de segurar entre os dedos todo o amor que lhe faltava - ** Irá acontecer.**  
  
  
- ** Acredito em você.** - disse, simplesmente, virando-se para fitá-lo com interesse.  
  
  
- ** Pretendo não decepcionar. ** - e o sorriso sonhador instigava-o a brincar com uma das longas mechas de seus cabelos, fazendo-os dançarem à brisa reconfortante em seus ouvidos.  
  
  
- ** Acredito em você. ** - repetiu, ainda com mais convicção de que em toda sua vida.  
  
  
- ** E faremos o quê, a partir de agora? ** - indagou-a.  
  
  
- ** Tanto, não é mesmo?** - a pergunta, da qual já sabia a resposta, imergiu-os no mundo turbulento do próprio prensar, naquele silêncio acolhedor que os envolvia e os colocava para ninar.  
  
  
- ** Temos o tempo a nosso favor. ** - sentenciou, antes de fechar os olhos e entregar-se ao ritmo manso da fala a lhe embalar com a contente entonação que o discurso adquiria à media que eles sabiam estarem perdidos para sempre.  
  
  
- ** Se o temos.** - concordou, apossando-se de uma flor cor de lilás e de perfume adocicado entre os dedos, com o cuidado para não a danificar.  
  
  
- ** Será de bom uso.** - a voz, em um longínquo devaneio, parecia rouca e falhada perante o cansaço que se ia - Tenha certeza.  
  
  
- ** Por onde começar? ** - ponderou ao acariciar as pétalas de um suave colorido antes de aproximá-las para que o olfato saboreasse seu cheiro doce.  
  
  
- ** Por esta peça...** - os olhos, daquele intenso azul do céu (tão claros e ternos como poderia imaginar, misteriosos na imensidão de sua alma cuja vida retornava no ardor do fogo de uma desejada paz), abriram-se e fitaram-na com carinho, pegando-lhe uma das mãos para prendê-las entre as suas na força da necessidade; depois virou-se, para apanhar outra das flores de pétalas arredondadas e perfume primaveril, curiosos dos próprios atos imedidos. Em um lento e delicado gesto, ele trouxe a pequena flor para acariciar-lhe a face sorridente, extasiante da felicidade que o sublime contato da maciez de sua textura contra a pele alva poderia lhe trazer. Primeiro aos olhos, depois às bochechas (e os lábios riram-se quando ele provocou-a), então o elegante pescoço; pelo colo de alabastro que arquejava em busca de seu toque, através da blusa que lhe cobria até os contornos sinuosos da cintura bem-marcada, fazendo-a suspirar de um singular prazer que apenas as pequenas coisas eram capazes de lhe trazer - ** Que lhe faz bem.**  
  
  
- ** O meu senhor daria as honras?** - lançou, ao mesmo tempo em morder-lhe o lóbulo da orelha esquerda no gesto brincalhão; o suspiro de hálito quente de fato trazia borboletas ao estômago...  
  
  
- ** Mas é claro!** - concordou, acompanhando-a no riso despretensioso, apertando-a ainda mais contra si - ** São todas suas!**  
  
  
Em um movimento rápido e habilidoso, sua Sakura - aquela mania engraçada de chamá-la de sua, de imaginar que a tinha, seria então alguma verdade? - montou-o com firmeza, a pele alva e sedosa roçando contra a própria pele de seu corpo. Pendeu com suavidade para frente até achar-se confortável, fitando-o com tal firmeza que seria impossível não perder-se no verde de seus olhos. O gentil acarinhar da face máscula, de formas quadradas e marcantes, fazia-o sentir-se, em certo ponto de vista, amado, seguro contra o terror de seu passado. Sentir-se livre do orgulho que instigava-o contra a morte, e ao mesmo tempo o mantinha a continuar. Suspirou quando ela beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz, e o enlaçá-la firmemente pela cintura para trazê-la junto a si foi apenas conseqüência. A lânguida menina então repousou sobre seu peito, obrigando-o com impetuosidade a respirar o perfume entorpecente da pimenta-branca que a pele quente lhe passava. Fitou-a, simplesmente espantado ao modo como as formas se encaixavam na pura perfeição do breve instante. Pois onde ele era homem, ela era mulher; o forte e o fraco na harmonia entre a tenacidade e a sutileza. Apertou-a, sem consciência de suas vontades, ainda mais contra o querer doentio, a necessidade de tê-la ao alcance de seus dedos para dizer-lhe os anseios do futuro consumindo suas entranhas ao voluptuoso suspirar de suas angústias.  
  
  
- ** Quer ficar? ** - convidou-a, perdendo-se nos cachos de seus longos cabelos ao mesmo tempo que fitava a forma cálida e sensual que jurara possuir.  
  
  
- ** Ficarei.** - os dedos passeavam pela carne pecadora, manchada do sangue da desonra, na carícia que ela poderia dar-lhe - ** Para o sempre.**  
  
  
- ** Tem certeza?** - aquele medo do sonho ir-se embora tão logo abrisse os olhos fazia o corpo trêmulo buscar-lhe a segurança.  
  
  
- ** Tenho.** - reafirmou, beijando-lhe a face para fazê-la um pouco mais realidade.  
  
  
Eriol riu-se como o menino que não mais era, a trazê-la para sentá-la em sua companhia, observando o sol no trajeto preguiçoso rumo ao distante oeste com a tranqüilidade do instante que os consumia, simplesmente por rir de toda sua sorte. Aceitava ser quem era, na miséria que deixava para trás, para tirá-la do Inferno e fazê-la feliz para todo o sempre. Segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, na gentileza com que ela parecia de cristal, para plantar-lhe suaves beijos às pálpebras cerradas, ao pequeno e afilado nariz, às bochechas coradas do vento, ao pescoço esguio, ao caminho do colo nu, e perder-se ao rastro de formas sinuosas. Fitou-a sem pudores, agradecido pela benção divina que lhe caía em mãos. A flor de lavanda fazendo-lhe cócegas, para sorrir com inocência - tão bela, tão pura, tão imaculada...  
  
  
- ** Já segunda-feira chegam minhas coisas.** - disse, sentando-se em seu colo como a boa menina que de fato era, abraçando-o pelo pescoço para olhá-lo satisfeita.  
  
  
- ** Tão cedo?** - achou-se espantado à rapidez com que sua vida parecia melhorar, não menos admirado pela luz a lhe guiar por dentre à escuridão de sua loucura.  
  
  
- ** Estou ansiosa! ** - e bateu as mãos como mesmo uma criança, para gargalhar da própria postura logo em seguida, o brilho em seus olhos hipnotizando-o de maneira absurda.  
  
  
- ** É para esperar.** - comentou, ao apoiar o peso nas mãos e inclinar-se ligeiramente para trás, cabeça pendida à esquerda para melhor contemplá-la; não que houvesse um lado mais belo...  
  
  
- ** Tive saudades desta terra.** - e, em um gesto exagerado, mencionou toda a verde colina salpicada da perfumada lavanda, os olhos cheios de lembranças felizes do passado, um sorriso involuntário escapando-se.  
  
  
- ** Nestas colinas verdejantes, onde crianças havíamos de brincar... ** - pausou-se, peito estufado em satisfação no próprio meio de arte, a rir-se enquanto ela fitava-o ansiosa por mais - ** Minha Sakura e eu, estaríamos a cantar:** - e, uma das sobrancelhas levantadas no gesto maroto, finalizou-se, para então cair em profunda gargalhada - ** "Rola, rola, rola, minha Sakura, rola até o chão!"**  
  
  
- ** Que tipo de poesia?** - questionou-o, não percebendo a graça que o fazia cair-se à grama em um riso satisfeito, fechando o cenho em uma expressão de incômodo que lhe caía muito bem às feições angelicais, braços cruzados sobre o peito em sinal de reprovação.  
  
  
- ** De gosto duvidoso. ** - foi sua resposta, recompondo-se da divertida brincadeira em achar-se graça de toda sua beleza quando zangada, secando as lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos - ** O que desejava deste velho traquina?  
**   
  
- ** Versos, quem o sabe...** - defendeu-se, de súbito desviando o olhar para o horizonte que tanto lhe interessava; e ele poderia até mesmo adivinhar estar de volta a névoa que encobria a alegria de seus olhos, como haveria de ser a conseqüência da uma dor lacerante que ainda lhe cortava o peito vez ou outra.  
  
  
Suspirou, resignado do próprio comportamento em não fazer as vontades de sua dama - começava a lhe importunar aquela chata mania de achar-se seu dono quando, na verdade, era apenas dela e nada mais - e vasculhou a memória atrás de algum verso antigo dos grandes sábios, muito embora nada lhe viesse ao momento. O esforço feito em vão rendeu-lhe uma careta de aborrecimento, mas ao mirá-la de costas, total atenção para o céu de claro e límpido azul, era difícil não sentir-se enciumado. Pois estufou o peito novamente, e, no rompante maluco de um cérebro talvez empoeirado, pôs-se a recitar, na voz melodiosa que o sotaque britânico haveria de dar-lhe, deveras inseguro no que viria a dizer.  
  
  
- ** De repente do riso fez-se o pranto... ** - a pausa veio ao vê-la eriçar-se no próprio lugar, de alguma forma sua aura radiante a sufocá-lo na urgência em que a mente gritava por socorro. Olhar cravado às curvas do pescoço de pele alva e macia para adivinhar-lhe o sabor adocicado; o movimento suave dos dedos à trama do azul das flores traduzia toda a serenidade de um anjo maculado, e é claro que haveria de levá-lo à pura insanidade. As singulares sensações de fato eram naturais. Tudo pareceria-lhe claro como a verdade absoluta do universo - ** ... Silencioso e branco como a bruma...** - adivinharia sem demoras o tímido sorriso que lhe iluminava a inocência, e não evitou o próprio desejo de rir-se até a eternidade. Ela virou-se; os olhos, daquele verde misterioso e hipnótico que o enlouquecia, brilhavam de uma maneira tão absurda quanto jamais imaginara. Aquele era o tipo de orgulho em fazê-la que inundava as próprias palavras na arte a sufocar-lhe os anseios - ** ... E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma...** - abriu os braços em um convite explícito, o qual ela não tardou a aceitar. O jogar-se contra seu peito pareceu-lhe lento e torturante, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço no delicado acarinhar das longas mechas negras e beijar-lhe a face de modo entusiasta - ** ... E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto...**  
  
  
- ** É perfeito.** - exclamou, deixando escapar o sussurro rouco e extasiado de um mundo belo que não poderia alcançar (de certa maneira, era trágico vê-la tão pequena aos seus cuidados, e ele sabia ser de toda sua culpa, tão somente quando o fardo pesado haveria de ser seu). Fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar ao instinto enquanto sentia o correr dos ágeis dedos por entre seus cabelos no ímpeto de fazer-se apenas amar - ** Seus?** - abriu os olhos para fitá-lo sem pecados, muito embora as pálpebras continuassem cansadas das dores de um passado manchado do próprio sangue: a visão daquele espectro divino tirou-lhe simplesmente o fôlego no pânico de perdê-la para todo o sempre. O semblante delicado contraiu-se em um contentado sorriso, enquanto os olhos verdes (cansaria-se, algum dia, de cobiçá-los por toda a eternidade de um mísero segundo?) acendiam-se na chama da esperança de achar-se finalmente ao seu lado. A pele pálida era colorida pelo vento; os longos cabelos, cujas pontas ligeiramente encaracoladas adorava jogar por entre os dedos, dançavam naquela misteriosa melodia das entranhas da sábia natureza, que a tudo testemunha e a tudo perdoa. O colo de alabastro via-se arfante no ritmo suave da respiração pausada e tranqüila, a vontade de viver abrigando-o em seu cálido conforto de tom rosado, afogando-se na força de seus quereres com a força de toda uma vontade.  
  
  
- ** Seus. São um presente. ** - disse, estendendo-lhe as mãos fechadas como se de fato segurassem um bem precioso que pudesse se quebrar, até tomar no gesto firme e solidário as pequenas mãos de menina entre as suas para depositar nada mais que o ar quente e abafado, fazendo-a sorrir ao fechar as palmas no segredo a crescer entre os dois. Ela observou-se por instantes, mergulhada em um silêncio acolhedor, as sobrancelhas cerradas em concentração, até aproximar-se do tesouro que segurava entre os dedos. E, ao abri-las, soprou as palavras dadas de lembrança junto ao vento, sorrindo enquanto inebriava-se do perfume doce da lavanda no satisfeito suspirar. _ "Agora são do mundo."_, murmurou, mas ele não ouviu mais as palavras, desejando para si a calidez dos lábios púrpura. Sua Sakura então encolheu-se (como se de fato pudesse proteger-se das garras cruéis de um destino acinzentado), abraçando as pernas, o rosto preguiçosamente descansado sobre os joelhos - no mais belo anjo que poderia imaginar...  
  
  
- ** Estou feliz.** - ela fez-lhe então a doce confissão, sorrindo de modo encantador. Ajeitou-se ao colo que lhe dava a segurança do futuro melhor enquanto ele, em sua ingenuidade, tocava-lhe a boca com os dedos longos e finos, sempre acostumados às artes dos grandes mestres da música clássica quando a percorrerem as teclas do negro piano de cauda; dedicar-se-ia simplesmente, e sem pensares, ao suave sentir de cada um dos vincos da macia textura de seus lábios, naquela espécie de carinho demorado e despretensioso.   
  
  
- ** É bom saber. ** - proferiu, agarrando-a pela cintura para mais perto.  
  
  
- ** De verdade. ** - afirmou, tomando-lhe a mão a acariciá-la entre as suas em um firme entrelaçar de dedos.  
  
  
- ** De verdade... ** - o jovem tentou se convencer, mirando as falanges dos dedos e depois fitando-a com carinho e gentileza, como se o mínimo soprar do vento pudesse quebrá-la em mil pedaços do mesmo modo como a terrível imagem de um outro dia queimava sua mente, tão viva quanto o cheiro da morte que impregnava sua pele.  
  
  
- ** Poderia até correr... ** - dedo ao queixo na concentração que o fazia rir-se, as sobrancelhas cerradas em expressão pensativa, ela era uma menina com formas de mulher; as formas curvilíneas e fartas de uma mulher que ainda por-lhe-iam louco de tantas outras coisas...  
  
  
- ** Correr? ** - repetiu, inebriado pelas dúvidas, quando o corpo desvencilhava-se de seus braços e erguia-se com imponência, cabelos a dançarem à brisa fresca; rindo-se, inocente, era estar livre da dor e do passado que a assombrava, e isso já bastava-lhe para perdoar-se.  
  
  
- ** Pois quem não chegar ao rio é um sapo feio... ** - e de fato ela correu, segurando a saia branca que insistia em esvoaçar-se e deixando-o para trás ainda a ponderar o peso de suas palavras; levantou-se logo após, sem se importar com as pétalas azuis que coloriam sua roupa, e, tomando o ar de um suspiro, correu ao seu encalço, enfim aliviado de toda a culpa que haveria de existir.  
  
  
  
**

…if every man says all he can,  
if every man is true,  
do I believe the sky above  
is Caribbean blue…

**  
  
  
  
Já não mais existia nada além da brisa fresca ao seu rosto a beijar-lhe a face em um afago gentil, enquanto à sua frente a menina dançava de maneira suave, as curvas do corpo em um movimento estranhamente prazeroso, os pés descalços a saltitarem por cima das flores com graça e primazia; as vestes, livres, voavam ao sabor de seu andar, de acordo com a dança dos cabelos castanhos perfumados de almíscar. Os olhos brilhavam de uma felicidade singular que ele buscava segundo após segundo nos sorrisos de lhe tirar o fôlego. Alguma amarela borboleta levantou vôo de seu descanso nas frescas pradarias e pousou em seu nariz, fazendo-a rir-se sem se incomodar, para então alcançar a eternidade do céu azul. O dourado do sol pouco mais que alto banhava as colinas em uma vivacidade surpreendente; o ruído do riacho cristalino fazia-o calmo e seguro de si. Havia uma força maior a impulsioná-lo contra o peso da consciência, como que a tragá-lo para os confins da realidade. Havia uma força que o fazia persegui-la, adorando-a como deusa em terra, como se de fato não houvesse mais questões.  
  
  
Sua Sakura abaixou-se um pouco mais adiante, a passar os dedos pela superfície da água sem interesse algum e fazendo os peixes coloridos fugirem assustados para a outra margem. Passo após passo, a grama a estalar debaixo de seus pés, ele viu-se convidado a partilhar da vontade de viver e de entregar-se ao pequeno instante que os tornava mais cúmplices de seus segredos. Os olhos percorreram a relva à frente, divisando as nuvens brancas bem alto no céu, e perderam-se no significado das próprias crenças. A mente via-se em branco do caos que lhe tomava. Não poderia importar-lhe mais do que o momento, do que o agora que tanto resplandecia no fogo da quietude do espírito em chamas.  
  
  
Deixou-se cair ao chão em um baque suave contra a terra que haveria de ser prova de seu pecado, largando-se no sentimento de preguiça a dominá-lo de maneira lenta e simplória, assim como o dia fazia-se também preguiçoso de seu curso. Relaxar os pesares, a suspirar da ventura de sua boa-sorte. Viu-a ali, bela, a despir-se das vestes de um tecido macio, expondo cada pedaço da pele alva e sedosa em uma carícia longa e demorada. O colo de alabastro deixava enfim ver-se nu, onde tantas vezes achara-se chorando suas mágoas, tão maternalmente sua quanto poderia esperar qualquer outra pessoa. O modo como os cabelos caíam-lhe em cachos sobre as costas, na cascata castanha sempre perfumada, ou a maneira como os quadris mexiam-se sensualmente às ondas do andar elegante. Deu-se por si apenas quando segurava-a por trás, a brincar com as mechas de sua vasta cabeleira, para afastá-las e beijar-lhe os ombros gentilmente, como se ela fosse a jóia rara que iluminasse sua vida. Sentiu-a tencionar perante o toque, e não pôde evitar de sorrir contra a quentura que aquele corpo pecaminoso naturalmente emanava, a envolvê-lo nas golfadas daquele jogo que já não mais tinha sob controle. Cedo ou tarde, as coisas simplesmente ocorreriam.   
  
  
Permitiu-a ir-se, a mergulhar com graça e leveza na água fresca do riacho. Limitou-se a observar a figura esguia nadar para um pouco mais além na outra margem, ressurgindo majestosa na resplandecência que o cegava para os princípios de uma razão incompreensível. As mãos pareceram sujas pelo desejo de consumir sua carne, mas ele nunca poderia evitar de rir-se das proezas que sua mente era capaz de imaginar. Sabia não estar errado - por que uma coisa tão bela e especial seria incorreta? Sabia ser essa a sua natureza - talvez fraca, talvez forte, o que poderia importar agora? Saiba ser inútil lutar contra aquele instinto animal que seria capaz de levá-lo até ela, para deitá-la à grama e fazê-la sua, da mesma maneira como sabia tudo ser contra aquela estranha lógica dos fatos. Que faria, se o mundo fosse mesmo de contrariedades? Que haveria de fazer?  
  
  
Vê-la crescer debaixo de um olhar que aprendera a cobiçá-la com o tempo (sempre tão generoso, o tempo a dar-lhe formas) tornou-se sua tortura; acompanhar a queda e ascensão do anjo que, sua mente em ledo engano, clamava ser seu tornou-se seu erro, sem que pudesse lutar contra a cruel verdade a matá-lo. Vê-la menina inocente e encantadoramente irresponsável, alegre de tal maneira contagiante que ele pensara ser ela seu sol; o modo como os grandes olhos verdes brilhavam de felicidade quando encontravam os seus, o sorriso que se abria no instante em que os corpos infantis reuniam-se no abraço saudosista, e o riso puro e imaculado das pequenas memórias que os uniam na mesma vida. Vê-la sucumbir perante o destino que lhe era ingrato - pois ela nada lhe fizera, nunca, jamais. Fraquejar das dores, testemunhar cada um dos soluços de um desespero a consumi-la durante as longas noites, delirante da própria desgraça. De repente perder o controle sobre as coisas, e ver-se preso na tragédia da morte e da traição a serem seus fantasmas. Perceber-se atado aos princípios que, em impedirem a verdade das coisas, riam-se das esperanças a acender seus corações. Encontrarem-se, no meio da madrugada, reunidos pela solidão a enegrecê-los de tristeza. O quanto choraram, a gritarem suas angústias enquanto apegados um ao outro como se não houvesse o amanhã - porque poderia de fato não existir mais nada. As tantas vezes em que planejaram o fim, juntos, sem mais perspectivas: o tilintar do metal nobre e o rasgar dos lençóis cortavam o ritmo cadenciado dos lamúrios fúnebres de vidas sem sentido. Vê-la murchar na podre depressão que manchava sua bela face de lágrimas odiosas, vê-la desistir da vida outrora perfeita. Ajudá-la, no pânico pela própria salvação. Vê-la ser mulher: nas curvas que já acariciara, no corpo que tanto desejava obter, nos lábios que cobiçava provar, no ser imaculado a lhe cegar os sentidos e sufocá-lo no próprio ar que respirava. Vê-la outra vez sorrir e estar de pé, tão diabolicamente bela como nos delírios de uma febre que costumava incitá-lo aos desejos da carne. Vê-la ser feliz, como naquele momento, a acenar fracamente do outro lado da rochosa margem. Vê-la grandiosa, renovada. Vê-la sua. Sua Sakura.  
  
  
Era, de certa forma, complicado.  
  
  
- ** Venha. ** - a voz rouca e suave chamava-o em toda a sensualidade do explícito convite; talvez as águas claras fizessem-no corar, era tudo apenas mais um ponto de vista - ** A água é agradável.**  
  
  
- ** Já irei.** - respondeu, sem nem ao menos tentar parecer real nas intenções porque a mente procurava alguma outra coisa que não fosse a verdade, literalmente, nua e crua - ** Deixe-me um momento a sós com meu pensar.**  
  
  
Desde quando perdera por completo o pouco juízo que lhe restava? Desde quando adquirira seus desejos? Desde quando poderia obter todas essas coisas? Era muita coragem, dizer-se tão seu dono; era ridículo pensar ter todos os direitos. Era muita a sua pretensão, demais além do que a realidade mostrar-lhe-ia alguma vez.  
  
  
E olhar para o passado sem ver-se caindo na própria vontade de viver parecia ser covardia. O querer forte e inconseqüente no qual levara tantas boas almas para o inferno em que se enterrara, muito embora não fosse a real intenção das coisas e dos atos; aquele mesmo querer que clamava a glória de algo a lhe trazer uma amarga destruição, nada mais além do que o caos e a tragédia. Não haveria porquês nem motivos para ser quem era, nem para acreditas nas coisas que, infelizmente, acreditava. Pensar ser um instrumento, sendo na verdade o artista. Pensar ser o caminho, não o andarilho. Pensar ser apenas uma peça com vontade própria dentro do tabuleiro, não a própria vontade da peça - poderia parecer tudo muito complexo e deveras complicado, mas estava tudo tão simples em sua mente, ali, a gostar do silêncio em que o murmurar da água levava-o a crer-se. Lógica de uma vida e de um tempo, que por suposto não poderia controlar. Haveria de estar naquele instante com ela, mas no segundo seguinte alguma força sombria conseguiria levá-la da vida. Bastava querer, acreditar na casualidade, e o mundo seria negro outra vez. Obtinha o poder, o desejo de fazer as coisas certas desta vez, e isso já bastava-lhe para recomeçar novamente.  
  
  
Observá-la desta maneira, sem as manchas do passado que entristeciam sua face, era, de certo modo, reconfortante. Sempre seria o riso suave, os olhos discretamente vivos, as palavras sempre contidas, mas nem por isso mesmo faria-se menos bela. As cicatrizes, que vez ou outra costumavam sangrar as dores de uma vida que deixara para trás, existiriam, e não haveria nada que pudesse mudar o que já acontecera... Era tudo uma grande mentira que para sempre haveria de existir, sem que pudesse lutar contra a realidade que voltava a assombrá-lo, contra a vida que tentava destruí-lo. Aqueles dois jovens levantar-se-iam, sim, com toda a certeza, e também superariam as dificuldades que estavam adiante, mas o significado do viver tornara-se tão tênue e complicado que muito distante o final lhes parecia. Estavam fracos, cansados da luta contra o mundo a virar-lhes as costas a todo instante, vencidos da dor que o destino fazia apunhalar. Ter um dom, e nada poder fazer a não ser chorar as mágoas de saber sua condição. Como não obter compaixão de si mesmo? Como continuar, sabendo da infimidade do mundo?  
  
  
As lágrimas, sem que percebesse, fizeram seu caminho pelo rosto contraído no asco da conclusão, e eram salgadas quando molharam sua boca no pranto silencioso que caía. Uma figura acuada, um ser em decadência, uma sombra de um passado ainda a existir. As dores de uma identidade que não era sua, as responsabilidades de um mundo que sentia não ser seu, como se tudo fosse apenas um grande erro e não houvesse mais saída. Memórias passaram diante de seus olhos, e por surpresa ela estava lá, como a mulher (sempre fora mulher, menina devassa, demônio em forma de anjo) que o encantava. Os mesmos verdes olhos, de hipnótico ardor, que imploravam apenas um segundo a mais; os mesmos rubros lábios, partidos no calmo respirar, que suplicavam pela chance de viver; a mesma alva face, inocente da cruel verdade, que tanto acarinhara ao sono intranqüilo. Uma forma borrada, que ele amara e haveria sempre de amar não importasse o tempo a esgotar-se ou a morte a levá-la para longe. Uma lembrança que o assombrava durante as noites, no desejo, no querer ardente, no trauma que podava suas asas. Que o salvassem! Que o tirassem do inferno! Que o perdoassem dos erros! Que tivessem piedade de sua pobre alma!  
  
  
De súbito pôs-se de pé, na rapidez com que a decisão fazia-o querer mover-se daquele letárgico estado. A tentativa de esconder um dos tantos frutos amargos da mente dissimulada fez-se de toda inútil. Não foi rápido o suficiente, porque quando deu por si mesmo outra vez sua menina atirava-se em seus braços com desespero, confortando-o e buscando o conforto a mantê-la ainda viva - conseguiria perdoar os desprazeres do coração já esgotado? E riam-se, para acharem-se juntos na batalha pelo instante; ela aferrada ao seu ombro, ele afogado em seu colo. Era aquele mesmo destino que os juntava e os colocava em desgraça própria, era aquele mesmo destino que os unia na força maior do sofrer e da dor. Nada poderia separá-los - pois a pele alva roçaria levemente contra a nudez que ela mesma ajudava-o a despir-se. Nada poderia tirá-los um dos braços do outro e para longe levá-los, porque eram apenas uma única vontade a lutar pelas crenças que os cobriam contra a incerteza do futuro manchado do sangue da batalha.   
  
  
No gesto convidativo, sua Sakura pegou-lhe pela mão e conduziu-o consigo até o riacho, onde desapareceu em um mergulho. A silhueta esguia e elegante deslizava sob a água cristalina com a graça e a leveza do ar que respirava; eram aquelas as formas que tanto sonhava ter para si. Viu-se também a mergulhar em seu encalço no gracejo dos gestos seguros de si, aflorando na superfície da água e sendo recebido pelo primeiro sorriso sincero do qual pudera lembrar-se: o modo como a felicidade fazia brilhar em seus olhos o fogo da paixão era absurdo demais para que se contivesse. Inclinou-se, segurando seu rosto com as mãos, para beijar-lhe a testa, e ela sorriu ainda mais, como se o mundo não fosse de fato cruel. Pegou-lhe a pequena mão no entrelaçar afirmativo dos dedos, fazendo-a e fazendo-se seguros de novos passos que muito iriam simbolizar. E depois, o decorrer do tempo era sábio e haveria de curar todas as feridas. Todos os fatos não mais existiam, e não havia leis que os impedissem nem nada que os calassem. Por isso mesmo o instante de entrega foi puro e inocente, culminando em jogos que muito os divertiam. Ele perseguia-a, sempre a gritar seu nome enquanto ela resumia-se a segurar o riso que teimava a acontecer, pois depois ele a segurava com firmeza até que ela conseguisse se soltar outra vez para correr para longe, rindo-se do espanto que encobria suas feições serenas e incitando-o a recolhê-la mais uma vez. A voz rouca e melodiosa chamava o seu nome, na tranqüilidade que os envolvia e que era testemunha dos pequenos prazeres carnais que haveriam de ocorrer. O deixar-se pegar lânguido da infante, a amolecer em seu abraço protetor só para que pudesse ter a certeza de que era somente dele e de mais ninguém, fazia-o pensar em quantos momentos mais como aquele seria o amanhã nebuloso a aguardá-los um pouco mais à frente. Por segundos, ainda segurando-a pela cintura para não a deixar ir-se, tentou alcançar os limiares do espaço, mas a aura gentil que o envolvia e o acalmava fazia crer que não mais importava o instante seguinte. Ela chamava-o a si, suplicante de tal maneira que ele se viu envolvendo-a com a própria vontade. E era magnífico perceber o quanto a força e a garra do pálido prateado faziam-se perfeitas para a certeza e o saber do impetuoso dourado, no que um necessitava e o outro tinha para oferecer. Era extraordinário perceber as pequenas coisas que os tornavam muito mais do que amigos e as coincidências que os uniam mais e mais. Não haveria de trazê-los para a realidade que os faria desistir. Não importava o futuro, não haveria de importar.  
  
  
Até que a menina ergueu-se das águas límpidas e bruxuleantes, expondo a figura orgulhosa de suas formas femininas de modo diabolicamente inocente. O mexer nos longos cabelos castanhos em despretensiosa carícia instigava-o a retirar-se de forma calma em passos seguros e decididos de si. Não poderia de deixar de consumi-la, os olhos vorazes obrigados a acompanhá-la no movimento hipnótico e sensual dos quadris quando então a repousar-se nas margens. Chegou a admirar-se com a singular maneira em que o dourado do sol tingia sua pele alva e doce de um brilho quase místico. As longas pernas dobradas; o abraço protetor em volta do próprio corpo fragilizado; as pálpebras fechadas no repouso da alma. A respiração calmada no ritmo suave do subir e descer do peito arfante. O sorriso inconsciente perante o olhar que a cobiçava. Uma perfeição acima dos limites da realidade. Uma pureza maldita que a tornava diabólica. O rapaz soltou então o fôlego que nunca soubera ter prendido no suspiro frustrado, sentindo-se derrotado pelos anseios mundanos do corpo - pelos mesmos desejos que aclaravam sua vontade contra os princípios de um estranho mundo do qual não fazia parte nem haveria de fazer.  
  
  
Fez-se mergulhar novamente - como se a água pudesse levar embora toda a sua mágoa e sua fúria de fato - , abrindo os olhos para encontrar-se em um mundo flutuante; peixes coloridos moviam, preguiçosos, as nadadeiras contra a correnteza, as plantas serpenteavam conforme o fluir do curso do riacho límpido, os seixos arredondados brilhavam à luz do sol forte. Toda a graça e suavidade do tempo que não existia, onde o silêncio engoliria-o em suas ferozes garras. Toda a quietude de uma outra realidade. Toda a beleza imaculada das entranhas da Terra. O sublime contraste da austeridade da rocha com a gentileza das águas, o detalhe do claro que o envolvia na maternidade de suas origens. A paz que o fazia feliz, nos simples instante que existia e que haveria de curar suas dores. Por sua vez, o fôlego faltou-lhe e, com muito pesar, foi obrigado a deixar-se retornar de encontro ao ar puro, perfumado do doce aroma da lavanda. Beijava-lhe as faces em uma carícia confortada os raios do sol, para levantar-se e arrepiar-se de um súbito, porém prazeroso, sentimento. Existia em cada um dos gestos a vivacidade de um corpo esguio e elegante, belo em contornos firmes e traços fortes de uma masculinidade que o fazia misterioso e envolvente. Os longos cabelos negros, que à luz do dia chegavam a ser até mesmo azulados, caíam-lhe pelos olhos de um azul profundo e enigmático; e as mãos firmes e habilidosas percorreram as mechas longas para tirá-las da visão aguçada que procuravam-na com voracidade nem pudor algum, para apenas encontrá-la em toda sua beleza e esplendor a tecer uma coroa de flores de cor azul-lilás, as pequenas mãos no movimento ritmado do trabalho simples que entretia sua mente. O modo como o peito arfava em busca do sustento, no subir e descer calmado da respiração suave e tranqüila a torná-la entorpecente perante seus sentidos, assustava-o. A voz rouca e melodiosa entoava a bela melodia da vida que lhe fora tão difícil, e não haveria de cansar-se de cantar as certezas do céu e a maternidade da Terra. O sonho a fazia mais humana. Coroava sua face a brisa fresca, trazendo os longos cabelos castanhos, ligeiramente encaracolados às pontas, numa dança graciosa. Foi no silêncio que os envolvia e tanto mais os tornava cúmplices que ele fez seu caminho até prostrar-se sob sua sombra, a maciez da relva verde acariciando os pés descalços com suavidade. Respirando, cuidadosamente para fazer-se desapercebido, fez diminuir sua vontade com enormes sacrifícios, os lábios contraídos no sorriso maroto, para abaixar-se a seu lado e esticar os braços...  
  
  
- ** Aprecia o aroma das lavandas? ** - a garota veio a questionar-lhe com suavidade sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos do trabalho que tomava forma; riu-se quando seu menino caía derrotado, suspirando o fôlego que prendera no processo, o cenho cerrado na frustração do intuito que não acontecera. Mas então ele ria-se também, divertido perante entorpecente vontade de tê-la para si, e tudo estava novamente bom.  
  
  
- ** Como percebeu-me?** - quis saber, levantando uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de curiosidade. Aquele instinto primitivo a fazia aninhar-se em seu abraço enquanto ele enlaçava-a pela cintura, até mesmo admirado como o desejo de sua alma envolvia a sensualidade da vontade de mulher. Ela fazia-o simplesmente sufocar. E o destino em pouco viria a se cumprir.  
  
  
- ** Eu o sei.** - disse, mirando satisfeita a própria arte para então fechar os olhos e deixar-se levar pelos dedos longos a percorrerem suas costas na gentil carícia que a fazia inclinar-se ao toque macio e delicado; o sorriso a iluminar as feições delicadas lhe tirava a sanidade - ** É meu, Eriol. Eu o sei.**  
  
  
- ** Sou?** - repetiu, sentindo sua pele alva arrepiar-se a cada beijo contra o pescoço elegante enquanto as mãos fortes escorregavam pelas curvas de seu corpo. Era tudo tão naturalmente simples que o gesto de puxá-la para si significaria nada menos que a fome inabalável por um único amor a mantê-los verdadeiros, e não haveria de ser nada mais além.  
  
  
- ** Da mesma maneira que lhe pertenço.** - como não sorrir diante da doce entrega quando lhe tirava das delicadas mãos o fruto de seu pequeno trabalho? Como não sorrir vendo-a estremecer-se com o beijo que recebia a nuca, no simples afastar dos cabelos?  
  
  
O desespero do sonho que fugia de seus dedos pouco a pouco viria a desfazer-se diante da maneira cobiçosa como a tinha para si, ali, presos ao instante eterno de um tempo majestoso. A relva verde ia muito mais além do horizonte, sob o dia azul que libertava o espírito de um sangue a manchar suas vestes de tantas outras mortes. O vento gentil trazia o perfume da lavanda a nos campos florescer; o murmurar arrastado do riacho de águas transparentes era como uma história de ninar. Justamente ali, onde não mais existiam as amarras de uma realidade acinzentada, nem consumida no ardor do sofrimento, nem partida da mágoa e da inveja. Justamente ali, onde os jovens deitavam-se à margem rochosa pra descansar do ódio que o mundo parecia apregoar. A garota repousava com conforto sobre o peito que tanto a acolhia; o homem abraçava-a pelos quadris. As pernas longas e bem torneadas entrelaçavam-se com as dele. A menina era agora sua mulher. Seu demônio. Que lhe tirava a sede e a fome. Que lhe tirava o sono. Que era o motivo pelo qual escolheria por viver. Que, no segredo mais profundo da alma perturbada, desejava. Que era sua. Somente e apenas sua no momento.  
  
  
- ** A minha rainha**. - a voz amolecida, carregada do fino acento inglês, ouvia-se dizer, apenas antes de fechar os olhos, a suspirar o perfume de seus cabelos à medida em que imaginava se aquele ventre ainda lhe daria filhos.  
  
  
  
**

...Boreas....  
...Zephryus...

**  
  
  
  
Quando as pálpebras puseram-se abertas outra vez, ligeiramente oblíquas contra um sol que já tingia o céu de púrpura e alaranjado, as nuvens eram róseas como o dia que se punha, preguiçosas damas do horizonte. O intenso ardor que ardia em seus olhos, daquele profundo e misterioso tom azulado que tanto transparente parecia - era m sábios aqueles olhos, sábios como os anos que haveriam de partir - , apenas vinha a denunciar todo um mundo de verdades suntuosas, de certo modo pecadoras no intento. A mão esquerda soltou-se do abraço para proteger a visão astuta e aguçada ainda a acostumar-se com a tênue claridade, acompanhando interessada o desenhar de sombras alongadas à grama verde. O corpo forte e elegante espreguiçou-se, descansado depois de um sono renovador, tomando o cuidado necessário para não fazer acordar o anjo que em paz adormecia nos seus braços. Aquela sensação entorpecente da pele pálida contra a nudez das formas sinuosas fê-lo suspirar todo o alívio de um desejo traiçoeiro. Afastou, no gesto suave e delicado, os longos cabelos castanhos da frente angelical para fitá-la com ternura e beijar-lhe a testa, e inconscientemente apertou-a ainda mais contra si. Observá-la amolecida à seu peito instigava-o a acariciar-lhe as costas com as ponta dos dedos longos e habilidosos até sentir a pele alva arrepiar-se em uma espécie de prazer proibido e perigoso. A visão, nublada de sentimentos abastados e impuros, perdeu-se nos contornos longínquos das terras que para além pareciam terminar, onde pássaros costumavam lançar silvos agudos ao ar em uma intimidante saudação, ambos embalados pelo silêncio acolhedor. Apenas imaginando a surpresa que o instante seguinte haveria de reservar, naquela intricada arte a qual seus destinos haviam se tornado, rebuscada em ornamentos, bela em palavras e em atos, onde a trama entrelaçada de fatos heróicos e suntuosos transformava-os em sobreviventes da catástrofe de um passado sangrento. Pois haveriam de estar presos entre a realidade transformada e o futuro promissor, em um momento do qual não poderiam simplesmente ir embora. Sufocados nas próprias desgraças e mágoas. Desamparados das crenças que os mantinham em pé. A tentativa desesperada de reconstruir o hoje fruto dos poucos destroços das conseqüências de seus atos e suas bondades. Como se a santa inocência os transformassem de verdade pecadores. O grande vendaval fora-se, em sua sorte para nunca mais voltar, mas as feridas permaneceriam como indeléveis cicatrizes de um caminho do qual não poderiam desviar-se. A paz haveria de reinar no direito que os fazia jovens, e o futuro mostrava-se promissor ao olhar cansado, como que de braços abertos para recebê-lo no extasiante convite prometido pela vida. Fechou os olhos, o desejo mais profundo levando-o a aninhar a figura adormecida em seus braços no calor que reconfortava sua alma, e viu-a sorrir, satisfeito com o poder. Foi deixado a ponderar sobre os acontecimentos, e as esperanças nas quais via-se imerso. Na certeza infalível de que haveria de mudar sua vida. Na expectativa de fazer as coisas melhorarem. Na promessa do amanhã que lhe sorria, feliz, em seu abraço protetor.  
  
  
Um futuro que se materializava nas formas sinuosas da menina que era sua - desta vez, limitou-se a rir de sua ousadia em pensar que ela poderia ser de fato sua - , pois, de alguma forma, ele sabia estar preso àquela lógica que os unia e os tornava muito mais do que amigos. De alguma maneira muito diferente da que poderia esperar, simplesmente sabia o quanto seus destinos estavam ligados, assim como suas vontades os faziam procurar o conforto que um ao outro tinham a oferecer. Era claro: onde a força poderia lhe ser falha, sua fé alimentava as esperanças; onde a sabedoria poderia lhe prender dentro dos próprios princípios, ela era a liberdade que lhe dava asas para voar; onde a depressão deixava-lhe marcas sangrentas da loucura, a alegria com que o mundo a ela parecia fazia-o curar-se. Uma mistura perfeita de força e graça, curvas e formas. Uma clara evidência do que um entregara ao outro. Como Bem e Mal. Como Luz e Trevas. Como todo o contraste que os tornava iguais.   
  
  
Tudo, então, para tomarem os lugares que eram seus por todo o direito em meio aos seus iguais; aqueles para quem seus dons poderiam significar muito mais do que significavam para si mesmos. Para mostrarem quem de fato eram. Para saberem, dentre as tantas perguntas que afogavam suas descobertas, quem eram de verdade.  
  
  
A atenção voltou-se à coroa de lavandas repousada logo depois, na vivacidade com que o lilás das pequenas flores, doces em um perfume entorpecente, brilhavam sob a luz do sol poente. A mão livre, tomando o devido cuidado para não macular a bela e delicada trama de ramagens, trouxe para mais perto o pequeno trabalho da arte simplória, analisando com cuidado o modo como os ágeis dedos poderiam tecer coisas belas desde a mais profunda natureza. O simples modo como o dom a permitia fazer as entranhas da Mãe Terra curvarem-se perante sua vontade, tão facilmente quanto o peito arfava do ar puro a abençoá-los. Ao mesmo instante em que os movimentos do corpo amolecido tornavam-se mais cadenciados - procurando a quentura da pele contra a pele, fazendo, sem que percebesse, arrepios de um calor intenso e profano percorrerem alto a baixo da espinha - os verdes olhos, misteriosos e hipnóticos na chama que acalentava seu desejo, abriam-se por completo, para fitá-lo com um sorriso a marcar os lábios rubros de uma inesperada alegria. Não evitou também sorrir, inebriado pelo torpor de observá-la espreguiçar-se, fazendo-se enlaçar ainda mais no corpo que sempre haveria de aninhá-la. Segurou-lhe pelo queixo de forma gentil, levantando-lhe o rosto para desferir-lhe um beijo de boas-vindas como era do costume, e sentiu as mãos cálidas segurarem-lhe pelas faces coradas do vento também com a intenção de beijar-lhe as bochechas, enternecida e renovada, os olhos apertados com a desacostumada claridade. Por instinto a fez abraçar, repousando-a na curva de seu longo pescoço enquanto a tarefa de entorpecer-se por vontade própria no perfume do almíscar e da pimenta-branca - em notas de uma singular e enlouquecedora fragrância que impregnava-lhe os sentidos e o fazia alimentar-se do desejo carnal de deitá-la e possuí-la - tornava-se ainda mais prazerosa. Seria tudo muito perfeito se não fosse absurdo. Seria tudo muito impossível se não fosse provável demais a explicar - e quem precisaria de explicações?  
  
  
- ** Como foi-lhe o sono? ** - quis saber, cerrando os olho no transe que insistia a acontecer; as mãos agarravam-se com firmeza à languidez da pele febril, orando em uma prece silenciosa pelo controle que haveria de faltar-lhe. Sentia a voz se apoderando daquela consciência, correndo pelo corpo na forma de um súbito prazer, implorando para sair...  
  
  
- ** Estava lá.** - declarou, trazendo os braços ao redor do pescoço e aferrando-se ao seu abraço; aquele suave aroma de sândalo e de cedro tornava-o um pouco mais um homem seu (malditas as borboletas que moviam sua vontade de entregar-se).  
  
  
- ** Então seria um pesadelo!** - exclamou, rindo-se, levantando as mãos em um gesto exagerado, para então pender-se para trás e apoiar-se à grama fofa, tomando longos goles de ar na tentativa quase frustrada de acalmar os ânimos.  
  
  
- ** Não!** - a resposta veio espontânea, divertida, enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação; em tamanha inocência que ele viu-se um monstro por tentar tirá-la - ** Como poderia?**  
  
  
- ** Não o sei.** - e, sem que quisesse, os lábios contraíram-se em um sorriso maroto, quase malévolo na clara intenção que o tornava incorrigível, tão docemente quanto encantador - ** Quem o sabe.**  
  
  
-** É.** - concordou, abrindo também um sorriso matreiro dos seus; o rosto haveria de iluminar-se de uma inocência até mesmo demoníaca. Aos poucos ela montava-o com habilidade no lento e torturante movimento de prender o corpo alto e esguio contra a relva firmemente, as mãos pequenas a segurarem os pulsos largos (onde, infelizmente, haveriam de repousar os frutos de sua desgraça) acima da cabeça com uma força que parecia não existir - ** Quem sabe.** - mordia os lábios como se de fato fosse arrancar-lhe algum pedaço, a língua na sensual carícia da boca entreaberta, provocando-o de tal maneira que ela gargalhou-se dos olhos arregalados em surpresa, e ainda mais quando o cenho contraiu-se em uma expressão de aborrecimento, braços cruzados sobre o peito, sobrancelhas franzidas em reprova.  
  
  
- ** Não vejo graça.** - declarou, virando a face como se não quisesse de todo mirá-la, os braços ainda cruzados; em segredo, os lábios curvavam-se em um pequeno e discreto sorriso.  
  
  
- ** Pois a vejo eu. ** - explicou-se, jogando o corpo ao lado do seu em um movimento preguiçoso a espreguiçar-se, olhos perdidos nas cores quentes do pôr-do-sol.  
  
  
- ** Ainda estou a rir.** - ironizou a fingir-se de zangado, mas manter-se de verdade era tão improvável quanto resistir a urgência dos atos que o levaram a abraçar-lhe as mãos entre as suas, sorrindo ao mirá-la com firmeza, como se quisesse fazer a certeza de um sonho - ** Parece que não vou parar. ** - os dedos, inconscientemente, traçavam a lânguida carícia na palma entreaberta, percorrendo as linhas de um destino incerto e nebuloso em suaves movimentos; vê-la séria de repente, a suspirar os arrepios que percorriam sua pele, trazia alguma espécie de prazer maldito e perigoso, quase absurdo, tão intenso quanto todo o seu corpo seria capaz de suportar - ** Não o vou.** - em um gesto rápido, até mesmo impetuoso, as mãos firmes fizeram-se repousar à cintura, a deslizarem pela sinuosidade de suas curvas com volúpia. Senti-la procurá-lo, trêmula, desejosa. Colocá-la acima de seu corpo, aninhando-a sobre o peito despido para não deixá-la ir-se. Perder-se nos longos cabelos castanhos, livres ao sabor do vento no suave beijar da pele nua. Tudo fazia parte do pequeno sacrifício - ** Não o quero. ** - e, plantou-lhe um beijo à testa em febre, como se saber de seus segredos pudesse descobri-la pura e bela como anjo. Acariciou-lhe a face iluminada no sorriso, admirando-se do modo com que o dourado do fim de tarde tornava-a ainda mais divina e imaculada - ** E agora, está melhor?**  
  
  
- ** Sim.** - afirmou, retraçando os marcantes contornos do rosto misterioso e encantador daquele homem que era um pouco seu, afogada naquele amor doente de existir - ** Muito.**  
  
  
- ** Tem fome? ** - de repente quis saber, na ousadia dos gestos impensados que tocavam com suavidade os lábios de um vermelho intenso e convidativo, e contornavam lentamente as linhas de uma macia textura, hipnotizado, ponderando a si mesmo o quão doces e apimentados chegariam a ser.  
  
  
- ** Não agora.** - e, rindo-se enquanto procurava seu abraço com mais força e desespero, perguntou - ** Tão preocupado desse jeito?**  
  
  
- ** Quero-lhe o bem.** - cedendo ao desejo, à vontade que imperava em seus pensamentos, trouxe-a para ainda mais perto, pernas entrelaçadas, corpos juntos na sede de uma felicidade que lhes fora cruelmente negada; não haveria nada no passado capaz de fazê-los esquecer dos pequenos momentos da vida - ** Preocupo-me.**  
  
  
- ** Não é o certo.** - repreendeu-o, tão doce e brandamente quanto seus pecados haveriam de perdoar-se - ** Não é justo.**  
  
  
- ** É a verdade.** - limitou-se a dizer, pegando-lhe as mãos para beijar-lhe as pontas dos dedos de um modo demorado, fazendo-se certeza da realidade serena que os cercava.  
  
  
- ** É incorrigível. ** - disse, enfim, negando-o em brando gesto, para apegar-se aos ombros que tanto conforto lhe eram. As mãos, no afago gentil e delicado, percorriam os cabelos de intenso negrume sem qualquer pretensão, e então perdiam-se nas fortes formas do corpo bem estruturado, deliciando-se ao perceber o quanto os contornos pareciam-se juntos. Era o desespero maior que o querer, como se tudo fosse perder-se no instante do piscar, a fazê-la apoiar-se sobre os braços longos e beijar-lhe a ponta do nariz afilado, demorando-se a medir as proporções que tanto fascinavam-na - ** Um traquinas!** - continuou a exclamar, afogando-se, lentamente, no dourado da alma majestosa que tanto a possuía - ** Meu moleque! ** - e, em um último esforço, jogou-se sobre sua quentura doentia, enlaçando-o pela cintura enquanto os olhos fechavam-se ao que o mundo lhes impunha, enfim livre das tragédias que haveriam de existir.  
  
  
O silêncio a seguir-se não soou nada mais além do que íntimo e confortante, acolhedor perante o suave respirar. Embalava o cansaço que os fazia amolecidos um contra o outro: cúmplices, amigos de sofreres impensáveis, amantes da vida que lhes davam. O céu, colorido do sol poente, tingia as pradarias de um dourado luminoso ao mesmo tempo em que aquecia os sentimentos altruístas dos corações apunhalados. Pensar no que fora, quando o ser já não se é, transformara-se na única maneira de entender o que os unia, tão intensamente quanto o fatídico destino que tentava separá-los. Deturpadas eram as lembranças de um tempo inocente e intocado, até mesmo destruído por aqueles que não poderiam entendê-los.  
  
Deixou-se levar pela visão, tanto embevecida das belezas diante de seus olhos atentos quanto aberta para o novo mundo fantástico além do toque de seus dedos. Estar inebriado pela maneira como as vontades encontravam-se, desesperadamente no querer insensato das almas sonhadoras uma pela outra. Hipnótico era o balé do ser e do estar que enobrecia as existências solitárias até algum ponto além do místico, do inteligível, do indelével, do que existiria entre eles e os tornaria, sem dúvida alguma, amantes por toda a eternidade. O olhar, perdido no belo entardecer, nublava-se da maravilhosa descoberta. Em como o ouro clamava o prata como seu, e em como o prata fazia-se do ouro tão perfeitamente, em algo absurdo demais para entender-se ou contestar-se. Perdeu-se nos sentidos a abrirem-se cada vez mais para aquele mundo admirável por trás de uma bruma de cores e formas escondidas, todas borradas pela razão que lhe prendia ao corpo. Libertava-se, aos poucos, das normas e lógicas da cruel realidade, apenas para alcançar uma luz no túnel obscuro do destino que os clamava propriedade; e o adentrar nos confins do espírito unidos de todas as formas mostrava-lhe o quanto estava acorrentado à vontade de tocá-la, de fazê-la apenas sua. Sem dúvida, conhecera os próprios medos e pesares. Haveria de saber o que lhe tirava o fôlego.  
  
  
Percebeu-se apaixonado pelo modo como era bela. Percebeu-se atordoado pelo perfume de almíscar. Percebeu-se violentado pelo insano desejo de obtê-la. Percebeu-se afogado nos próprios sentimentos. Percebeu-se tudo e mais um pouco.  
  
  
Quis sair dali, daquele mundo no qual era estranho, mas, por mais que quisesse - por mais que desejasse, por mais que implorasse - abandoná-la ali, só, desprotegida de uma dor impiedosa - de uma dor que já lhe era assassina - tornaria-se impossível, pois ele a queria para querer-se - era impossível, era loucura, era insano.  
  
  
- ** Eriol.** - a voz rouca e melodiosa nem ao menos parecia contentada com o pedido de tombá-la como sua, nem ao menos parecia: e enfim ele soube como era belo (e sensual, com toda sua certeza) o movimento da língua contra os lábios desejosos, de vermelho tão intenso quanto o ardor a consumi-lo.  
  
  
- ** Sim. ** - respondeu-lhe brandamente, temendo acordar sua figura de um delicioso torpor. E não evitou mirá-la espreguiçar-se em seus braços, e aferrar-se ao seu peito de tal modo que a menina via-se mulher, deliciosamente na tortura do roçar de pele contra pele, fazendo-o encantado em como as formas encaixavam-se com tamanha perfeição.  
  
  
- ** Que lhe é ter a magia? ** - perguntou, e ele sentiu-se de repente apunhalado, tanto pelo tom machucado na voz trêmula quanto pelo modo como os olhos verdes, grandiosos como o céu da noite que chegava e cobria-lhes de seu manto majestoso, enchiam-se de lágrimas amargas de uma dor a sufocá-la enquanto ela apoiava-se sobre os braços para fitá-lo com uma paixão que o levava à insanidade.  
  
  
Se fosse outra a pergunta - se ela lhe implorasse por um beijo; se ela lhe entregasse o corpo em desespero - , a surpresa poderia até ter sido menor, mas a improbabilidade da questão surpreendeu-o pela ferocidade de todas as dúvidas que um dia lhe fizeram morto. A palidez dos medos do passado de macabra glória voltava a ver-se viva, e os olhos - azuis como o céu que os abençoara - arregalaram-se do desgosto, do ódio outrora esquecido, de toda a mágoa contra o mundo que as costas um dia lhe virara. Não pôde perceber as próprias lágrimas a turvarem-lhe a visão até quando ela mesma espantou-se, tremendo perante toda a possibilidade. O gesto sentido de culpa limpou aquele pranto amaro com os dedos, sem esconder o próprio choro a marcar aquele belo rosto das ânsias do âmago roído. Ela procurava com insistência o consolo oferecido pelas curvas do pescoço, respiração lenta e ofegante fazendo sua pele arrepiar-se dos sentidos tão cegos à verdade. Suspirou, amargurado, enraivecido com o próprio fraquejar. Suspirou, apenas pela dor. Aliás, suspirar parecia ter virado um passatempo...  
  
  
Procurara tantas vezes esquecer o conceito de perder a vida dia após dia que não chegava a lembrar-se do pesar das respostas a seguirem-se. Era uma realidade deturpada pelo tempo. Era um fato que o trazia de volta ao início. Uma afirmação a negar todas as crenças, uma dúvida a anular todas as certezas. Era algo tão absurdo, tão magnífico, tão inusitado, que o explicar perdia-se nas entranhas do saber, e não bastava meia dúzia de floreios. Porque palavras bonitas não diminuíam o sofrer. Porque consolos não curavam as feridas. A verdade era cruel, e não haveria nada que os fizesse perdoar.  
  
  
- ** Que lhe é? ** - limitou-se a questionar, procurando nas memórias excluídas algo real e confortante para dar e receber. Entendeu-se fraco e doente perante o assunto a fazê-lo o que de fato era enquanto as mãos perdiam-se pelos cachos bem formados dos cabelos que cobriam sua esguia silhueta. A carícia era absorta, e a mente confundida.  
  
  
A menina repousou-se por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior no luxurioso gesto do pensar, absorvida pelas próprias conclusões. Os olhos, sempre vivos, embaçavam-se entre o ódio e a tristeza a marcarem sua alma eternamente. E era o embalar-se pelo leve respirar do peito arfante que a fazia um pouco mais angelical. Como se o doce aroma da lavanda os inebriasse em um transe irreversível, místico em significados maiores que o entender. Percorrer os dedos pelo corpo nu, então, fez-se apenas mais um passo, ela a fitá-lo com tamanha profundidade que ele viu-se sem o fôlego a dar-lhe a vida. Poderia até mesmo enlouquecer de amores e prazeres.  
  
  
- ** Não o sei. ** - dizia-se, molhando os lábios na procura de palavras - ** De fato, é algo que desejo conhecer.**  
  
  
- ** Que o acha?** - ele voltou a insistir, tão desesperadamente quanto enlaçava-a pela cintura e o espaço entre as formas reduzia-se ao nada que os cobria.  
  
  
- ** É-me um talento, talvez. ** - iniciou-se, trêmula ao contemplar o acalentador movimento da brisa fresca contra o campo verdejante de flores cor de lilás. O olhar ofuscava-se por lágrimas de um pranto desgostoso, perdido nas divisas do longínquo horizonte, e ela aferrava-se ao abraço protetor com o fervor do pânico que a engolfava e que a fazia desequilibrada; era insano o gesto de enterrar suas unhas na carne em busca de algum tipo de consolo - ** Algo que apenas sei fazer. Como eu posso sentir. ** - em toda a sua ingenuidade, em toda sua inocência, ela via-se obrigada a conter um choro desgraçado que teimava em ocorrer até o ponto de tirar-se sangue - ** Como é igual a mim.**  


- ** E o que mais? ** - ele surpreendeu-se quando a própria voz soou trêmula e falhada, rouca em toda a ansiedade por respostas aos seus tormentos mais secretos; assegurar-se-ia da realidade que haveria de curá-los alguma vez.  
  
  
- ** É o que sei fazer. O que nasci.** - e, a fixar todo o seu dom na tarefa absurda de comer-lhe as entranhas, ele ponderou o quanto verdes poderiam ser seus olhos, ali, banhada à intensa luz dourada do entardecer (imersos na cumplicidade dos sentimentos que os uniam); do verde para o azul, e de volta ao antes verde, com tal nudez que o fazia lembrar-se de mares em terras distantes, onde a misteriosa dança de águas quentes engolfavam-no na possibilidade de perder-se em seus lábios, em suas curvas, em suas entranhas; eram... - ** Não o posso mudar.** - ...azul caribenho... - ** Não é o meu direito. ** - ... azul caribenho... -** Pois o que me faz...** - _ ... azul caribenho... _ - ** Pois o que sei...** - _ ... azul caribenho..._ ; o implorar daqueles olhos verdes fazia crescer em seu corpo algo maior que seu controle - **Mas..**. - Eriol não resistiu ao impulso de segurar-lhe a face entre as mãos com a gentileza de todo o seu amor e beijar-lhe a testa demoradamente, saboreando o forte gosto da pimenta-branca. - ** O que lhe é a magia?** - insistiu, traçando o desenho das sobrancelhas negras cerradas na contemplação dos contornos delicados da rosada face, séria no entorpecer-se da própria conclusão.  
  
  
- ** O que me é?** - repetiu ao pensar da situação, até mesmo assustado no súbito retornar à realidade do momento, acariciando os próprios lábios naquele gesto tão comum; senti-la tão perto, tão próxima ao leve roçar das carnes despidas, tornava-se cada vez mais um delicioso e torturante tormento... - ** Não o sei ao certo... ** - confessou - ** Talvez, sim, um talento.** - os olhos vagaram pelos contornos femininos que a faziam de menina à mulher, cobiçosos das curvas bem feitas: da doce pele alva; das pernas longas e torneadas; aos quadris largos e convidativos; à cintura fina e delicada; em seios deliciosamente fartos que o faziam, pouco a pouco, menos consciente de si mesmo; pelo pescoço elegante; até os rubros lábios entreabertos, no breve e calmado respirar... - ** O presente que nos é dado.** - e, inconscientemente, ele procurou suas costas para acariciar com os dedos de cima à baixo da espinha, fazendo-a encolher-se ainda mais contra seu peito - ** Algo tão belo que nos é agraciado, não seria?**  
  
  
- ** Por quê?** - o gemer-se do prazer que o toque delicado produzia na pele arrepiada fez-se quase maquiavélico.  
  
  
- ** O quê? ** - confundido, ele suspendeu-a para procurar seus olhos com um fraco sorriso, indagando-a das próprias dúvidas no esforço de entender um pouco a si mesmo; olhos de azul caribenho, tristes, desolados, deliciosamente verdes...  
  
  
- ** Por que ganhar tal presente, se trouxe-me aonde estou? ** - indagou-o, surpresa com o próprio descaso perante as desgraças que marcaram sua pele; aquele passado sombrio e cinzento deixava o rosto relaxado na expressão inexistente, o salobro do ódio que a consumia fazendo sua voz, sempre rouca e sussurrante, alta e firme na vingança.  
  
  
Ele poderia ter chorado no momento. Poderia até mesmo ter gritado aos quatro ventos seu rancor. Não seria nunca sua culpa - e entendê-la era sua glória; tê-la, sua redenção. Possuí-la, seu pecado. Inteiramente seu pecado.  
  
  
- ** Porque somos o que somos. ** - introduziu, depois de um longo e demorado suspiro, usando as unhas para arranhá-la e então assisti-la gemer-se de prazer, simplesmente cansado do peso, da mágoa e do perder. Lançou a mão em busca da coroa mais além no gesto confiante, detendo-se em breve para apreciar o lilás das flores perfumadas naquele trabalho delicado, corando-a então como sua - ** E os deuses estão assim felizes.** - a satisfação de vê-la sorrir valia-lhe, de certo, toda a vida - ** A recompensa a seus bons filhos.**  
  
  
- ** Somos todos bons?** - questionou mais uma vez, os olhos inundados da emoção que a fazia o que ela estava: só, amedrontada dos deveres que nem eram seus. Em alguma parte da mente revoltada a maldição para com todo o passado ainda não estava de toda terminada - ** Se assim o é, ele voltaria...** - vê-la acuada, morta a cada apunhalada do pensar, era por demais doloroso. Lembrar-se dos motivos, das acusações insensatas, das palavras de um ódio monstruoso. Construir aquelas paredes em torno de um mundo que não os acolhia, e que nunca seria o seu - ** Não?**  
  
  
- ** Ele é bom. ** - confortou-a, também a sentir-se confortado com a quentura do perfume inebriante, procurando-a tão para si que o próximo ato seria obtê-la e tirar de seu corpo voluptuoso toda a inocência - ** Em alguma parte ele o é. ** - o roçar dos lábios macios em seus ombros o fez suspirar em condenação, entediado dos limites absurdos que a lógica haveria de impor - ** Sabe disso.**  
  
  
- ** Se o soubesse, esperava-o. ** - proferiu, erguendo-se de súbito aos cotovelos. Mirava-o simplesmente, determinada na mágoa e na raiva contra qualquer coisa que a lembrasse do querer e não trair. Não, não era sua culpa. - ** Agora não o creio mais.**  
  
  
- ** Creia.** - como o resistir ao impulso de provar-lhe do colo despido, a convidar-lhe no brilho dourado da pele alva ao entardecer? Como recusar o dito perfume do almíscar e da pimenta-branca inundando seus sentidos, seus temores, seus anseios, no delicioso torturar da alma ensandecida? Como resistir? - ** É isto que a faz melhor.**  
  
  
- ** Prefiro...** - iniciou-se, amargada, mas viu-se obrigada a se calar perante os dedos longos e habilidosos que tantas outras vezes tocaram o seu corpo na solidão do desespero, que tantas outras vezes seguraram-na da loucura, e que agora repousavam sobre os lábios entreabertos (como tantas outras vezes).  
  
  
- ** Apenas creia.** - silenciou, sorrindo fracamente contra o corpo que se inclinava para aceitá-lo - ** É isto que a faz minha.**  
  
  
E, pondo-se sentada em seu colo com graça e perfeição, enlaçou-o firmemente pelo pescoço, acarinhando a nuca em movimentos circulares de tirar-lhe o controle. Os longos cabelos castanhos dançavam à brisa que soprava, banhando as curvas do colo de alabastro em uma espécie de véu a impedir-lhe o intuito. Mantê-la segura, de modo firme e desejoso, por um quadril de curvas bem formadas, tornou-se questão de honra. Uma honra que a tomava tão bela quanto o desejo que se acumulava em seu ser.  
  
  
Iluminada por aquela maldita inocência que a era mulher, com seu querer absurdo sobre algo proibido sem importar-se com as regras do entender e do pensar. Segundo após segundo, perdendo-se no intenso olhar de cor verde-mar, imaginando-se afogar em sua languidez. Afogar-se para morrer em suas formas e volumes, certo de que o hoje vale a pena.  
  
  
Olhos de um azul caribenho...  
  
  
  
**

... if all you told was turned to gold,  
if all you dreamed were new,  
imagine sky high above  
in Caribbean blue…

**  
  
  
  
Portanto observá-la enraivecer-se um pouco mais diante da conclusão óbvia e inescrupulosa era também morrer-se um pouco mais - de todo o ódio, de toda a maldita dor a torná-los simplesmente animais. O ato de debater-se entre os seus braços para a liberdade poderia magoá-lo, mas ali estava ele, tão enclausurado quanto ela. Desoladora era a sina diabólica quando ela apenas entregava-se, e acabava amolecida em seu abraço como que até mesmo amedrontada de todo um poder. Seria mesmo uma benção não a admirar quebrar-se toda sob a sombra de seus olhos. Ainda haveriam de ser, com toda a certeza, de alegria aquelas lágrimas cristalinas.  
  
  
- ** O medo - que me consome, que me destrói - é minha salvação, Eriol. ** - não se sentir morrer um pouco diante do sussurro fraco carregado pelo vento era fazer-se um pouco mais louco com certeza. Observá-la distanciar-se, olhar perdido além das terras verdejantes e dos campos de lavanda perfumada, onde o sol poente, preguiçoso por detrás das colinas mais distantes, quase tocava o horizonte. A ânsia demoníaca consumia-lhe as entranhas, nublando sua alma da incerteza de seus atos assim como o desespero haveria de entristecê-la. Era tudo por demais. Tudo por demais - ** É o que me mantém ainda viva.**  
  
  
- ** Entendo.** - limitou-se a dizer (haveria de dizer alguma coisa?), pondo-a ao abraço protetor apenas para tê-la soluçando um pouco mais a sua desgraça. As mãos não se cansariam nunca dos contornos das formas femininas, nem os olhos parariam de se admirar por sua beleza eternizada naquele momento de macabra glória. A alma era sempre sonhadora, consumindo-o na chama de sua enorme vontade a cada vez que o prata clamava ser do ouro; e então gemia-se, e implorava para que a tomasse. Para que fizesse daquele lugar perdido ao tempo e espaço sua eterna morada - ** Tão bem quanto poderia imaginar.** - o suspiro desapontado escapou de seu controle, pois seu belo e maculado anjo não lhe permitia afogar-se em seu querer (muito maior do que o abismo - que, ao mesmo tempo em que os separava, fazia-os mais próximos) - ** Pois é também a minha sina, e não há nada que possa acontecer.**  
  
  
- ** Para a eternidade? ** - foi a inocente indagação, de repente insegura de todas as certezas. Ela procurou-o para achar-se inebriada daquilo que o fazia ser único e que os tornava cúmplices de desgraças sempre existentes. Malditos fossem os ossos putrefatos na tumba escura, pois o inferno não era tal morada para o mal que ainda os assombrava! Malditos fossem! Malditos fossem!  
  
  
- ** Haverá de acabar.** - assegurou-a, penteando da face corada de uma raiva estranhamente prazerosa os longos cabelos castanhos, o olhar enternecido diante de toda a circunstância - ** Acredite.**  
  
  
- ** Não o posso.** - outra vez a atenção ia-se até o horizonte manchado do dia já póstumo, um pouco mais enegrecida do rancor (muito embora as pequenas mãos continuassem a aprisioná-lo pelos braços, como salvação da sanidade que não existia) - ** Não depois de tudo o que falta. De tudo o que me tiraram.  
**   
  
- ** É estranho, não o é?** - o rapaz ainda quis saber, abraçando-a para saber quem era e o que haveria de ser no seguinte respirar - ** Ter forças para lutar contra o ódio, mas desejá-lo permanente em todas as maneiras.**  
  
  
- ** Sim.** - fraquejando, ela aferrou-se aos ombros largos para soluçar, muito embora as lágrimas fossem secas de outrora - ** Sem dúvida. ** - e o sorriso amargo encobria suas feições de sombras destrutivas, sentimentos negros trazendo à tona todo o rancor e o desejo de revanche contra os fatos que selaram seu caminho. Não evitaria em acrescentar, no murmúrio irônico e carregado de malícia, toda a desesperança - ** A única certeza que me resta.**  
  
  
-** É nossa natureza. Estaremos prontos quando for o tempo.** - quis até mesmo confortá-la, mas o amaro das feridas não era menor em sua alma. Exatamente a mesma loucura que os aproximava, e que haveria de instigar uma vontade contra a outra. O pesar despertava, sem dúvida alguma, a libido. Fazia-os cobiçar um ao outro com igual voracidade.  
  
  
- ** Preciso acreditar. ** - murmurou, a voz rouca e melodiosa de mulher contra a alva pele nua, os lábios no roçar enigmático do colo forte e desenhado que tanto a desejava. Retraçar os contornos do peito acolhedor com a ponta dos dedos era apenas uma carícia inocente e desapegada, absorta na cólera contra o passado nebuloso mesmo que estivesse este morto. Pois morto não era por demais suficiente.  
  
  
- ** Acredite. ** - garantiu-lhe, o sussurro fraco da voz grave e penetrante contra o pescoço que inclinava-se para convidá-lo; os vorazes dedos devoravam a esguia e delicada silhueta de sombra tênue e inconstante à terra que lhe servia de abrigo. Pelas curvas acentuadas dos quadris a suportarem seus desejos até um ventre fértil e promissor. Um momento após o outro, para confortar-se na necessidade de fazê-la sua e somente sua. E, por um breve instante (tão breve quanto poderia imaginar), a certeza de que aquele corpo imaculado sucumbiria perante o seu peso de fato aconteceu. Que seria seu desejo o possuidor de toda sua inocência. O sorriso malicioso fez-se, inevitavelmente, aos lábios partidos na respiração ofegante, inebriado pelo perfume da pele despida contra a sua - ** Estaremos juntos.**  
  
  
- ** Ainda não é o bastante.** - ele sentiu-se controlado sob o intenso mirar dos olhos verdes, misterioso e hipnóticos como os mares tropicais. Cobiçaria, sem dúvida alguma, a carne pecadora para si, pois incontrolável era o fogo do desejo que aquecia seu espírito. As entranhas haveriam de abrir-se para recebê-lo. Haveriam de afogá-lo naquele sentimento de prazer.  
  
  
- ** Há uma maneira...** - sussurrou, ao pé de seu ouvido tão fracamente que a promessa ecoou à brisa fresca a entrelaçar seus cabelos; tentou fechar os olhos ao colo a abraçá-lo, o sabor apimentado da pele em sua língua, mas a possibilidade assombrava-o, torturava-o, deixava-o insano...  
  
  
- ** Qual? ** - como era maldita a ingenuidade! Como era maldita!  
  
  
E então, naquele exato momento, ele percebeu a complexidade do destino a lançá-la em seus braços, e o quão era intrincada a trama de fatos a atiçá-lo para junto de seu corpo. Pois negar o desejo das almas, a atraírem-se e repudiarem-se em um gracioso balé de formas abstratas, seria como negar aos pulmões o ar que se respira ou como negar a visão que os guiava. Absurdo o desmentir, absurdo o enganar do inevitável. Tanto cegá-los ao futuro que era seu direito quanto separá-los do concreto era condená-los à morte trágica e brutal; o próximo passo que no espanto haveria de tirar dele todo o fôlego seria apenas o primeiro. Os olhos haveriam de nublar-se da pavorosa descoberta a fazer abalar todas as verdades de uma lógica cruel e moderadora. Chegaria a contrariar aquela louca razão a governar o mundo em sua arbitrariedade. E, por conseqüência, viriam as barreiras a quebrarem-se, libertando da realidade duas almas ansiosas pelo novo e diferente. Algo maior do que o entendimento possibilitaria assimilar viria a ocorrer, e já não mais era questão de opinião. Cruzariam o abismo do concreto e do abstrato rumo ao desconhecido além da neblina do real. O saber de uma verdade absoluta e solitária, a refulgir no eterno obscuro do infinito que os cercava, galopava furioso a seu encontro. Era inevitável. Selaria apenas o instinto que os unia e os fazia um só. Não existiriam mais maneiras de negar o real, o concreto, ou até mesmo a alternativa mais correta. Tudo já era por demais deturpado com o tempo. Tudo era por demais ultrapassado.   
  
  
Contudo, invocar natureza tão antiga e poderosa, de conhecimento esquecido em meio às areias do destino, era expor-se às entranhas da magia que governava o momento. Viriam a se tornar simplesmente filhos da Mãe Terra. Viriam a ser simplesmente irmãos do ar que alimenta o fogo e da água que rega o solo. Apenas diluir-se, na essência do ser e do estar livre da matéria, para voar ao longe e alcançar a eternidade. Seguir adiante tornaria-os mais do que humanos - como se o mundo, aos braços abertos, convidasse-os aos primórdios do princípio, para além do nada que os fazia ser. Era o querer e o saber entreunidos que os haveria de instigar. Entrar na mente e fazer parte do pensar naquela arte de existir perdida com os séculos, muito embora por demais assustador, parecia natural e inevitável. Questão de tempo e de espaço até que as almas entendessem o que lhe era de direito. Lógico. Óbvio.   
  
  
Fechou os olhos, amolecido sobre o colo de alabastro. Mãos cravadas à cintura curvilínea e bem determinada, quis até mesmo imaginar o valer das intenções. Por acaso os cabelos longos e macios em cachos a beijarem-lhe as costas não lhe seriam suficientes? Por acaso a languidez da figura esguia e elegante, de perfume sufocante, não poderia lhe bastar? Seria o vício de pensar em tê-la para si tão insano desse jeito? Saberia ao certo de onde a idéia aconteceria ou haveria de insistir? - pois tombá-la à grama fresca e orvalhada ao lento entardecer paradisíaco e consumi-la em carne e alma até a exaustão dos corpos saciados fora por tanto tempo o único objetivo a alimentar a pouca vida restante no espírito pecador que nada mais fazia-lhe sentido ou contrariava sua razão.  
  
  
O que poderia tudo importar?  
  
  
A menina haveria de ser sua mulher de qualquer jeito, custasse o que custasse.  
  
  
Ela seria sua Sakura.  
  
  
- ** Não tão simples, ao final.** - disse por fim, no fraco sussurro contra a pele alva da curva entre o pescoço e os ombros, olhos cerrados à realidade astuciosa; seus sentidos vagariam pelo frescor da brisa vespertina, carregada do perfume da lavanda, até onde semelhantes existissem, tão distantes que os faziam únicos em um mundo a expurgá-los dos limites. Instigavam-nos com ferocidade à novas pradarias, admirados do sabor da conquista. Era a saída para serem o que eram de verdade, livres do passado a assombrá-los e fazê-los metade de um inteiro. Por que não arriscar? Por que não admitir?  
  
  
Por que raios não admitir?  
  
  
- ** Seria o último intento.** - ao proclamar-lhe o fim de toda uma escolha era finalmente aceitar o inevitável: a fraqueza, a dor, o poder a consumi-los, tudo não passava de mentiras. Inverdades absolutas que o obrigava a procurar por ela e perder-se aos olhos verdes para nunca mais achar-se, enquanto as delicadas mãos (que por certo provariam algum dia toda a habilidade) faziam o semblante contrair-se de prazer. E não cobiçar para si os rubros lábios entreabertos? Mais loucura ainda! Imaginar-se tocado por aquele hálito quente e doce, a convidá-lo ao sabor de suas entranhas? Pecado duvidoso. Para todo o sempre. Até que a morte houvesse de levá-los - ** De qualquer maneira.**  
  
  
- ** Sabe.** - os dedos repousados sobre o coração marcavam apenas o fim de tudo - ** Não o sabe? ** - a remota possibilidade dela rir de si mesma e declarar ser tudo um jogo de mentiras era uma esperança, mas vê-la sorrir extasiada fez surgir borboletas na boca do estômago. Ela desejava-o. O que mais a entender? - ** Que iria até o inferno para salvá-la?  
**   
  
-** Sei-o.** - foi a resposta da menina a enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço e beijá-lo na testa com languidez. Portanto gemer-se de prazer no sensual morder dos lábios ao ser retribuída por mãos fortes a envolvê-la pelos quadris a tornava ainda mais mulher perante o olhar voraz do rapaz. Observá-la deliciar-se aos contornos fortes e marcantes da face almejada era também observar-se desejá-la amolecer-se aos ombros largos e acolhedores. E então beijava-lhe a pele arrepiada demoradamente, espantado da perfeição com que as formas se encaixavam, pois onde ela era mulher ele trazia o homem à consciência, assim como os amantes que haveriam de se tornar.  
  
  
O respirar profano do silêncio que os acolhia - de braços abertos à realidade do vôo ao céu azul - não fez aliviar o querer da carne humana, embevecido de toda a beleza a fazê-la queimar-se nas chamas do ontem para renascer no ardor do amanhã. Sua alma clamava pelo que era seu com absurdo, no grito desesperado de sentidos a engolfarem os momentos e se em uma espécie de terror, a aluciná-lo pela grandeza do dom impregnado de cores e formas desconhecidas. Haveria de existir algo que não os fizesse tão perfeitos, algo que não os unisse nas almas maculadas de uma vida sofredora. Algo simplesmente cabível dentro da racionalidade que os prendia. Haveria de existir uma maneira de deixá-la intocada, pois a matéria suja não poderia tirar-lhe a pureza. E nem era seu poder, não era seu agir. Não o poderia. Afinal, o pecado da cobiça corria em suas veias e sujava o seu sangue. Fazer cair aquele anjo levaria-o à desgraça, na dor que o querer conseguisse conquistar. Na dor de possuí-la e de não a ter. na dor de não ser o bastante. Na vontade de fazer-se morrer em seu corpo sinuoso, para então acordá-la e consumi-la. Para fazê-la. Para amá-la.  
  
  
Não seria seu direito.  
  
  
Não haveria de ser.  
  
  
Mas, sem que percebesse, da insana vontade a controlar sua mente fez surgir o primeiro passo rumo ao infinito do ar que os cercava. O punhal, nas mãos que lhe seguravam a cintura enterrava-se na carne doce e apimentada até sair-lhe o rubro sangue da ferida aberta - não haveria explicações para o modo como ela gemeu-se satisfeita, inclinando-se ao convite dos lábios entreabertos - para tingir a lâmina afiada, a reluzir no dourado do sol que se punha no longínquo horizonte. A peça era bela, tão perigosamente quanto poderia-se negar. Bela, sem dúvida alguma. Esmeraldas incrustadas conferiam ao intricado talhar de dragão em baixo relevo do punho um brilho demoníaco, como se a mera lembrança pudesse mesmo devorá-los, e decifrar-lhes o enigma. Ali, os dizeres do sacrifício da carne repetiam-se ao longo do corte afiado em um mantra satânico que viria a invocar a misteriosa ajuda das entranhas da Terra para fazer cumprir o destino que os perseguiria até a morte, na melodia silenciosa dos quatro elementos. Estranhamente lógico, demais para a própria lógica. Absurdamente fácil por demais. Faria sentido, até mesmo. Não faria?  
  
  
Na surpresa do gesto, ele fez soltar o punho de intrincada e misteriosa trama. Todos aqueles significados perdiam-se nas mentes desconhecedoras do propósito, invocando as forças da paternidade do dia claro e da maternidade da noite escura. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, viu-se instigado ao destino que pouco a pouco se cumpria no momento em que ela aferrou-se à curva do colo e do pescoço, suspirando todo o seu desejo contra a pele despida de crenças e valores - eram apenas dois amantes: prontos, belos, desejosos... Os dedos viram-se presos firmemente uma vez mais enquanto a outra pequena criatura deliciava-se ao sangue que lhe escorria do rasgo aberto junto à curva de seu ventre em um instante de ânsia e loucura, oferecendo aos outros lábios para que ele pudesse provar-lhe o sabor. Como que por puro instinto, o rapaz fechou os olhos diante da quentura que escorria por sua garganta e dentre suas veias, e toda a sensação o fez suspirar-se de prazer. Então, movido por um controle que não mais existia, trouxe o metal frio contra a própria perna e cortou-se em um gesto rápido e preciso. A lâmina afundou-se dentre os músculos até manchar-se com seus sustento, oferecido depois aos lábios entreabertos que o receberiam de bom grado. O modo como as novas sensações o assaltaram, ali, a vê-la contorcer-se de prazer e satisfações, foram absurdas. A libido, outrora adormecida, ardeu-se do instante seguinte, pronta para abrir-se e entregar o corpo e a alma àquela que sempre seria sua.  
  
  
Era o correto a acontecer, depois de tudo.  
  
  
Sempre o fora.  
  
  
Sempre o seria.  
  
  
Ambos os olhares, espantados com os acontecimentos, acharam-se no ardente fogo das auras inflamadas, naquela intensa dança abstrata do querer e do sentir. Estariam expostas a um mundo que os chamava ao seu encontro para selar o fato de seus espíritos, afirmando-se do pacto ali a formar-se e a torná-los cúmplices de uma mesma loucura abstrata. A brisa fria que entrelaçava os cabelos longos um ao outro parecia murmurar ao pé de seus ouvidos palavras perdidas no espaço, belas e encorajadoras. O amanhã, com certeza, haveria de ser melhor.   
  
  
E, de repente, o futuro era claro além da densa bruma que se abria, límpido e belo como o céu a ser testemunha do presente: pois, embora o passado marcasse os pulsos no rancor contra a vida e contra a morte, a vontade demoníaca perdoaria o pecado a consumi-los. Pois na pureza do obter estaria toda a salvação de suas almas, para além dos limites de uma eternidade que não suportaria a grandeza da inocência dos pecados ainda imacular todo o desejo. Os caminhos descruzados juntavam-se ali, no momento de glória e inspiração, para além do saber e do amar. Para, finalmente, uma realidade verdadeira.  
  
  
A carícia do gume contra a pele clara do pescoço, longa, delicada; o ligeiro pulsar da veia contra o gélido metal excitante de tal maneira a concentrar todo o controle que não mais existia em algum lugar abaixo da cintura - enquanto a cabeça pendia para melhor recebê-lo - ; tudo instigava-o a saboreá-la por inteiro, a penetrar suas entranhas em busca de segredos, a tê-la como sua sob o peso de seu corpo. Ouvi-la exclamar seu nome em euforia. Sentir o roçar de uma pele contra a outra sem limites ou barreiras. Para ser possuidor de sua pureza e macular de sangue aquela lânguida figura amolecida em seus braços, vez após vez, até não restar dúvida alguma. Os olhos repousaram sobre o punhal, bem seguro entre os dedos entrelaçados, imaginando a que conseqüências tudo ocorreria, mas achar-se racional perante toda a beleza da silhueta curvada sob o instante era loucura por demais.  
  
  
- ** Há uma maneira...** - conseguiu pronunciar-se, em toda a insanidade que colhia seu juízo e jogava-o às profundezas da memória; fora fraco o murmúrio contra os cabelos soltos ao vento, a denunciá-lo simplesmente em seu desejo. Admirá-la tombar sobre seu peito, incapaz de responder sobre os atos que a levavam a morder-lhe o ombro e arranhar-lhe as costas largas era torturar-se um pouco mais. O balé de atrair e recusar entre as almas inflamadas era por demais intenso a agüentar...  
  
  
- ** Qual? ** - ela apenas tornou a perguntar, até mesmo ansiosa por uma finalidade incompreensível. A tênue linha entre o certo e o errado desfazia-se diante de toda uma consciência. As certezas desmoronavam-se, e retorciam-se em ferragens de princípios deturpados como se existisse algum meio de esmagar toda a existência. O sensual morder dos lábios traduzia nada mais nada menos que todos os selvagens anseios da sua própria boca, a incentivá-la a curvar-se para permiti-lo em seu colo arfante com mais facilidade. O modo como seus sonhos embalavam-se ao subir e descer ofegante de uma respiração quente e provocativa, poderia parecer até mesmo absurdo, no torturante tirar-lhe do sério e arrebatar-lhe o controle e sugar-lhe a alma.  
  
  
- ** Fará-lhe minha.** - como não se render à declaração, enquanto os olhos, de um azul claro e penetrante, observavam com determinado prazer a lâmina prateada do punhal brilhar à noite que os abençoava? - ** Em corpo, espírito e vontade.** - e, como prova de seu amor, ele entregou-lhe a arma para que ela lhe abrisse a carne do braço esquerdo e provar o sangue quente e saboroso contra o cedro e o sândalo a perfumarem sua figura - ** Então iremos para casa.** - como não se render?  
  
  
- ** Finalmente.** - sussurrou, tão submissa quanto seus desejos haveriam de permitir (tão submissa que os sentidos puseram-se em êxtase completo, e ele veio a perceber o quanto seu corpo respondia com atos ao invés de palavras). Ela devolveu-lhe o armamento, para que fosse sua vez de cortar-lhe as costas da mão direita e saborear o rubro líquido do corte a escorrer, e tingir de vermelho a alvura da pele macia e sedosa. E o usar-se da língua para sorvê-la e acariciá-la... E o usar-se...  
  
  
-** Não tenha medo.** - implorou à meia voz, de tamanha profundeza e gravidade que a viu tremer-se inteira, sem forças para manter-se ereta. Parecia-lhe perfeita a maneira como uma das mãos segurava-a fortemente pela cintura, sustentando-a no abraço protetor - ** Nada ocorrerá.** - o pesar com que separou-se do corpo quente a lhe dar a vontade de viver foi enorme, muito maior do que supunha ocorrer, assim, fitando a espécie de faca com súbito interesse, hipnotizado pela beleza do trabalho rebuscado e do punho em forma de dragão ricamente decorado. Imaginou-se somente inebriado no prazer do corte profundo, a sangrar ruma à terra macia que era seu leito de morte.  
  
  
- ** Confio-lhe. ** - a declaração foi pura e simples, e tão cheia de certezas que foi intenso o observá-lo verificar o fio da arma contra o polegar e o indicador, perfurando-se de um talho fino e aprofundado cujo sangue vertia sem protestos. E ela não veio a recusar o provar refinado. Pois beber dele era saborear um pouco mais de si mesma. Haveria de ser sempre.  
  
  
- ** É uma promessa.** - ele lhe disse, levando as mãos ao rosto ansioso pelo novo; sua esperança palpitava descontrolada no peito arfante, apenas para perder-se nos longos cabelos castanhos durante a carícia comportada.  
  
  
- ** Confio-lhe.** - repetiu-se, risonha no tracejar das negras sobrancelhas cerradas em prazer. Via com clareza os olhos, daquele azul profundo e misterioso no qual poderia se perder para nunca mais achar-se, brilharem no ardor de um fogo desejoso que a consumia com voracidade. Decifrava-lhe as entranhas. Amava-lhe a alma. Desvendava-lhe os mais profundos segredos. Despia-a das crenças a fazerem-na ser quem era, na tortura que o jogar lhes impunha. Que seus olhos azuis possuíssem sua maldita inocência.  
  
  
- ** Juro-lhe.** - proferiu, tomando-lhe das mãos para beijá-las e entrelaçar com seus dedos, admirando-se como nos mínimos detalhes ela poderia ser sua.  
  
  
- ** Não o espero. ** - ela veio a se impacientar, a face contraída em ambições muito maiores do que a mente poderia imaginar, enquanto uma das mãos procurava-lhe o punhal em desespero para fechar-se ao redor do pulso com o intuito de trazê-lo junto ao peito de respiração cada vez mais agitada. O gemido do frio metal contra a quentura entorpecente do momento! O gemido!  
  
  
- ** Para quê? ** - o sorriso malicioso (até mesmo sacana) que iluminou seu rosto de traços fortes e marcantes a fez retribuir o gesto no sensual ageitar-se de posição, mexendo os quadris em um movimento lento e torturante na insinuante dança de significados, prendendo-o entre as pernas para perto do seu corpo em fervor.  
  
  
- ** Sabe o que quero.** - ela provocou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas em uma expressão marota e tão igualmente sacana que ele viu-se incrivelmente atraído a alma inflamada implorar pela sua. Maravilhava-se ao modo com que ela inclinava-se ao seu encontro, a figura arqueada para melhor ele alcançá-la. Os rubros lábios entreabriam-se na respiração ofegante, como desafiando-lhe a ter coragem tamanha para tocá-la e arrancar-lhe seu nome no suspiro derradeiro. Suas mãos, tão pequenas e delicadas, corriam pelas costas largas e bem feitas em um ritmo beirando ao frenético, cravando-lhe a carne como instinto. Gemeu-se, assim, do súbito acariciar da lâmina fria do punhal contra os seios fartos. O toque forte do homem que o era achou o caminho entre os quadris e as pernas fascinante por demais para cansar-se de refazê-los e sentir o quanto ela suplicava-lhe por mais, tanto mais até o agüentar.  
  
  
- ** Não o imagino.** - no gesto preciso e calculista, ele abriu em si mesmo um corte à altura do ombro esquerdo, manchando mais uma vez o prateado da arma com o vermelho de seu sangue. Observá-la, no êxtase que fazia todo o seu espírito tremer do louco anseio, sorver-se da bebida ainda quente, fitando-o tão profundamente aos olhos que ele percebeu-se consumido pela imensa e impetuosa vontade a inebriá-lo nos sentidos a gritarem em desespero por ela.  
  
  
Perder sua existência às profundezas daqueles olhos verdes - poderia ele supor o céu acima azul da cor do mar? - para achar a si mesmo sufocado pelo perfume provocante do almíscar e da pimenta-branca era ver-se simplesmente fraco perante o inevitável; entender desse modo as formas sinuosas e bem desenhadas, de uma pele tão alva quanto a ingenuidade que viria a ceder perante o pecado sujo e animalesco, a pertencer-lhe pelos meios do pacto selado com puro sangue. Encontrou-se amolecido aos braços que se aferravam com mais ardor ao seu pescoço sem poder relutar contra a vontade imperatriz. Os lábios de menina beijavam seu caminho pelo peito arfante, demorando-se no ritmo da respiração lenta e pesada, breve e ousado o roçar dos lábios com os seus - ou seria sua a imaginação? Fora dominado habilmente por mãos que não se satisfaziam apenas por tocar, e queriam agarrar seu coração para devorá-lo no frescor da carne ainda pulsante. O instinto incontrolável o levava a talhar-lhe a perna e curvar-se para dela beber, admirado da maneira com que ela agradecia cada uma das carícias. Imaginar o desejo crescendo, dominando o animal sedento pela bela presa em seus braços. Imaginar o suspiro de uma entrega que não tardaria a acontecer. Esquecer uma vida trágica e miserável. Apenas imaginar o desejo crescendo. Apenas imaginar ele crescendo.  
  
  
O destino os cercava na cilada.  
  
  
Não haveria a volta do depois.  
  
  
Saberiam enfim tudo aquilo que os faria mais do que humanos, envolvidos na glória e no poder jamais imaginados pela mente. E o conhecimento de estar pronto par o fardo, pesado demais para os ombros calejados, era ainda mais incrível do que tudo - tornar-se a memória do instante, a loucura do passado, o mover-se do futuro. Aquela grande mentira que é a vida. Estariam prontos para rirem-se da verdade. Já estariam de fato prontos.  
  
  
- ** Faça-me sua. ** - foi o comando severo e urgente de uma boca faminta do alimento; ia contra toda a lógica e a razão que os prendiam àquele tempo e espaço, o servir-se da carne macia e saborosa de seu pescoço inclinado para melhor recebê-la, ou a maneira com que o voraz passar da língua afoita instigava-o a empunhar firmemente a lâmina com a certeza insana e tresloucada. Subjugar-se pela fera dentro do desejo a correr em suas veias e fazer pulsar todo o querer de sua ingenuidade sobre a essência masculina a torná-lo homem: louco, perdido às profundezas dos olhos verdes da cor do mar.  
  
  
- ** Ah, minha Sakura... ** - e ela, com certeza, haveria de ser sua; somente sua e nada mais.  
  
  
  
**

…Eurus…  
Afer Ventus...

**  
  
  
  
Os quatro ventos então seriam testemunha.  
  
  
Pois a imortalidade da Mãe Terra os acolhia em seu seio maternal, naquela serena paisagem de colinas verdejantes e lavandas perfumadas. O riacho de águas cristalinas mais além trazia ao conhecimento o murmurar da preguiçosa correnteza contra os seixos arredondados da margem pedregosa, onde seus corpos haveriam de jazer na exaustão do amor a devorá-los. A velha cerejeira fazia esvoaçar ao léu um balé reconfortante; suas pétalas rosadas pareciam dizer-lhes sua benção perante o pecado da carne maculada pelas dores do passado. O céu tingia-se de celeste, negro como o nada que afogava suas almas - a Lua consumindo em seu ardor toda aquela Estrela - e clamava como amantes as auras poderosas, inflamadas no intenso implorar de uma pela outra. Os frutos haveriam de ser daqueles dois, como eram seus os direitos de obtê-los e comandá-los. Pois o pacto unia os corações acelerados a uma só batida, ritmada ao ardor de seus feitios e mandatos. Julgá-los semi-humanos, enquanto receber a dádiva de um mundo ao qual haveriam de pertencer. Um mundo óbvio e magnânimo, como a bruma há de permitir enxergar uma verdade em meio das mentiras em que se tornara cruel o momento a aprisioná-los e fazê-los reféns das próprias tragédias. Libertar-se-iam, através do sangue que tingia de vermelho a lâmina afiada. Apenas uma passagem para a eternidade. Ser livre, portanto, era apenas o último passo.   
  
  
Haveria de justificar todos os atos.  
  
  
O punhal, diante do mirar maravilhado, fazia brilhar as inscrições de um idioma tão antigo quanto as areias do tempo perdidas no espaço, em resplendor da tinta vermelha que era o sangue, sempre oferecido de bom grado às bocas famintas uma pela outra. Um espetáculo de grandes proporções tomava forma diante de seus olhos, como um mistério a revelar-se esplendoroso ao mundo ignorante. Toda a paisagem parecia mudar-se para melhor estar presente - da loucura que era inevitável. Pois cada uma das respostas às certezas destroçadas vinha-se a formar, como um único saber. Vaidoso das almas sonhadoras. Patrono dos atos imedidos.   
  
  
Sorriu-se diante de todo o acontecer.  
  
  
A noite murmurava seu canto melodioso através da voz suave dos ventos caprichosos, enquanto o profundo e quieto observar dos verdes pelos azuis, e de volta dos azuis pelos verdes vinha a testemunhar o silêncio paternal a envolvê-los à esperança que acalentava os sonhos outrora perdidos. O calor de um corpo contra o outro protegia-os de uma sociedade que de certo não os entenderia em suas vontades. Instigava o torturante roçar da pele alva à carne desejosa de sua candura. Era tudo aquilo o elo com o instante passageiro, a esvair-se entre os dedos entrelaçados. Viria a inebriar-se, pouco a pouco, do aroma doce do almíscar e da baunilha, agora pretensiosos em serem somente um. Rapaz como o era, entregava-se à suavidade do acariciar do rosto delicado e de feições bem proporcionadas pelas mãos fortes, e ao modo com que os lábios abriam-se em um sorriso despretensioso. Quem sabe até mesmo encorajador, se levasse ao machucá-la uma vez mais - não importaria mais o desespero, pois, depois do túnel, existiria a última saída. O destino se cumpria, a libertá-los da matéria fustigada por dores e desgraças, mesmo que alimentado de ódio e de vingança.  
  
  
Embalava-os o arfante respirar, na fala amolecida de juras e promessas esquecidas com os séculos. Grandes eram as honrarias ao serem recebidos como irmãos por aqueles elementos (fogo contra água, terra contra ar), na mesma língua dos fatos narrados pelos ventos conforme os anos - histórias de feitos heróicos, bravos soldados, poder com poder se combatia. E, à medida em que se afogavam no transe da chama a reluzir em seus olhares, ainda menos haveria de importar a cruel e hipócrita realidade. Porque o devorar de suas entranhas era por demais voraz para entender. De tal maneira iluminava-se a face com a luz do poder invocado pelo fervoroso mantra, a escapar em um ritmo lento e torturante pela boca partida que era evidente (e óbvio, e claro, e absoluto) a força nascendo da memória, obrigando-os a acordar para as claras evidências, a lhes mostrar o caminho rumo ao novo e desconhecido. Ver a certeza do ser e do estar crescer e completar finalmente os espíritos da sabedoria em entender além da mente humana. Admirar o céu e a natureza darem seus votos ao amor que os afogava, ali, repousados na nudez a descobrir os corpos em contato tanto entrelaçados quanto aguçados ao perfume inebriante e do suor a cobrir-lhes os pudores. E era incrível a maneira com que sua tenacidade - como homem, como humano, como deus - poderia criar em sua mente a sensação das formas pecaminosas e do obtê-las em sua impetuosidade. Avançar em suas entranhas. Observá-la gemer-se seu nome. Adorar fitá-la a gritar para ser enfim possuída.   
  
  
A pureza de seu corpo era tão grande quanto sua vontade de arremessar-se contra a mais profunda intimidade. Para vê-la enternecer-se de prazer, voz trêmula e falhada a implorar pelo mais - pelo mais até a exaustão de um âmago satisfeito.   
  
  
No gesto lento e demorado, a cobiçosa carícia com que as mãos percorriam as curvas do corpo esguio e elegante vinha a se concretizar. Marcava-lhe as costas arqueadas com as sombras do toque firme e sedento pela pele alva que a trazia mais para perto. Carne nua contra carne nua. O leve e excitante roçar de uma alma à outra. Que perfeição o modo com que as formas sinuosas faziam-se nulas entre o abraço firme e decidido no propósito! Os longos cabelos castanhos beijando-lhe os ombros, vê-la, admirado, iluminada à luz da noite absoluta apenas obrigou-o a procurar-lhe o pescoço, inclinado a convidá-lo em seu sabor, para satisfazer-se do desejo e da vontade. Fascinava o seu ego a maneira com que seus olhos verdes brilhavam no fogo da luxúria do momento. Deixava-o louco, é verdade, no grito de ódio preso à garganta. Mas quem não o seria?  
  
  
Então, ao último mirar antes de tudo (como que a pedir-lhe o perdão pela dor de possuir-lhe o corpo e alma em um só golpe), afogado aos misteriosos e hipnóticos olhos de uma cor paradisíaca - verdes da cor do mar - , aferrou-se ao cabo da lâmina fria e afiada, reluzente em um funesto prateado. Sentiu o chão faltar abaixo de seu corpo, fazendo-o cair rumo àquela deliciosa loucura a engolfá-lo em sua ânsia. Um dos dedos correu pelo corte até abrir uma ferida e fazer tingir um pouco mais a frieza do metal nobre com o calor da intenção enquanto a outra mão enlaçava-a com firmeza pelos quadris, a trazê-la para onde todos os sentidos pudessem contemplá-la, tão profundamente quanto a insanidade haveria de permitir-lhe consumi-la. A urgência do querer obrigava-o a imaginar até onde adentraria-se a ela.   
  
  
Aquele era um caminho sem volta.  
  
  
Preferiu iniciar-se com o brutal acariciar da lâmina contra a face de traços delicados, intrigado pelo contraste entre o frio do metal e o ardor de sua pele. Deteve o passo aos lábios entreabertos, para vê-la sorver-se daquele sangue de sabor doce. A cor púrpura fazia recitar juras de momentos anteriores no suave sibilar das palavras que escapavam da espírito pecador, enquanto os olhos fechavam-se em sinal do prazer que acontecia. O corpo arqueava-se como que a instigá-lo a seguir seu caminho pelo pescoço elegante, sentindo o pulsar acelerado de suas veias contra a arma; a fazer-se o uso da ponta afiada no desenho de suas formas até o estômago, extasiado do modo como ela tremia perante o toque firme e audacioso do punhal. E depois, tão gélido como sua nobreza, rente a carne da virilha - e os olhos verdes arregalaram-se em surpresa com a carícia rude e primitiva, a respiração entrecortada em pedidos ansiosos e desesperados. _ "Faça-me sua para sempre"_. Teve de ampará-la quando seu corpo, lânguido, amoleceu contra seus ombros, o sensual morder de lábios tirando-o do sério. Sussurrar a voz rouca em delírio contra a sua tez alva o último pedido - _ Faça-me sua, neste momento..._  
  
  
- ** Farei-a.** - murmurou ao pe de seu ouvido, no torturante passar da língua afoita enquanto confessava-se, à meia-voz rouca de prazer, culpado. Ele viria a se perder juntamente com o acariciar das costas nuas por seus ágeis dedos, para então suplicar a outra boca como sua. Então, como hábito, segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e beijou-lhe a testa úmida do perfume do almíscar e da pimenta-branca que tanto o enlouquecia; e seria seu espanto se a pequena mão se fechasse em torno do que ele era, arrancando o gemer-se de seu nome em flor com o grito engasgado aos brios, caso os lábios entreabertos no suave e delicado passar da língua pelos outros lábios desejosos, não lhe mordessem a carne rubra... - ** Farei-a... **  
  
  
- ** Agora. ** - era simplesmente uma ordem sussurrada pela alma flamejante. E o falar mole e delicado incitava-o contra as regras de uma hipócrita realidade, enquanto sentia crescer em si mesmo um desejo absurdo, demoníaco e impuro. Motivava a ferocidade com que os dedos encontravam os seios fartos, servindo-se da maciez da carne pálida, para guiarem-se no desesperado entrelaçar com os seus, seguros da boa intenção de toda a dor que haveria de ocorrer. O separar dos rostos enternecidos foi pesaroso por demais, como se pudessem de fato sentir as almas entrelaçadas naquele instante fugaz. Ainda lhe restava o gosto doce das entranhas, impregnado nos sentidos de uma mente que gritava em pânico pelo corroer de suas vísceras. Perdia-se no contemplar da face delicada, admitia; o toque acariciava suavemente o pescoço marcado pela paixão a uni-los, o pesado respirar entrecortado das palavras de antigas canções. Haveriam de fazer-se irmãos da natureza, para recolherem-se a um destino que se cumpria finalmente.  
  
  
Segurando-lhe o pulso delicado, ele, em sua mais sana loucura, fez trazer a lâmina até a carne e repousá-la contra a veia latejante, admirado do contraste entre o frio metal e o ardente perfumar sob o peso de sua força. Não deixou de suspirar o arrependimento de seus atos aos quatro ventos - que o perdoassem pela ousadia! - ao imaginar-se maculando toda a inocência da menina - muito embora ali à sua frente existisse apenas a mulher insinuante, a lhe implorar pelo certo com tamanha veemência que ele não pôde ver o recusar. Procurou então o seu olhar, repleto de um desejo satânico a iluminar suas feições na chama do prazer a dominar seus sentidos, simplesmente com o intuito de querê-la muito mais.  
  
  
Suspirou, como que para assegurar-lhe (e assim assegurar-se) da verdade dos atos impensados. Quem sabe o futuro chegasse a absolvê-los... E, num último gemido, fez pressionar o corte afiado contra o músculo, na gentileza do toque confortante. Observar a lâmina afogar-se na alvura da pele perfumada até sair-lhe o filete de rubro sangue foi o início de um ápice que só viria a se consumar apenas momentos mais tarde; e o líquido vermelho viria a censurar-lhe a ousadia no morder dos lábios, talvez da lembrança de um trágico passado a assombrá-la em pesadelo. Os olhos fecharam-se às lágrimas que achavam o caminho, o soluço encobrindo o grito de horror quase a escapar-lhe. Era rememorar o ápice do medo uma vez mais. Era lembrar-se do ódio. Era lembrar-se da morte a não ser suficiente.  
  
  
- ** Não o será. ** - afirmou-se, muito embora nem mesmo possuísse todas as certezas. E trouxe para mais perto o corpo trêmulo do pavor a enegrecer a bela face de vinganças e pesares aferrando-se com graça e perfeição aos quadris largos no ardente cobiçar da figura humana. A voz grave e profunda falhou diante do prazer que fazia dele pecador, e as palavras de conforto sussurradas ao pé do ouvido pouco instigavam a sanidade em suas mentes. Vê-la frágil, ali, bela e inocente, era abrir-lhe as próprias feridas para vê-las sangrarem no amargo de um poder a ser seu fim - ** Não o será.**  
  
  
E, diante do leve confirmar no gesto dolorido de proteger o próprio corpo da agressão, ele viu-se instigado a continuar em seu intuito, o próprio peso a cortar-lhe a veia. Sim, sentiu-se culpado da fraqueza que surgia em sua alma enquanto observava a lâmina afiada a enterrar-se cada vez mais ao pulso já aberto, mas a obsessão de fazer valer a pena de fato era muito maior. Aquela ferida consumia-a em dor e desespero, lágrimas salobras abrindo seu caminho de amargos e negros sentimentos. O chorar manso e machucado soava como cântico satânico contra seus intuitos, amolecendo-a nos pesares que transformavam seu ser em nada mais além de um punhado de tragédias, ou o modo como aferrava-se aos ombros largos demonstrava o espírito estar em convulsão pelos próprios pensamentos. O gesto de morder-se os lábios, em insana maneira de afirmar-se forte o suficiente para fazer-se digna de ser possuída pela alma forte e impetuosa, não a tornava menos bela; ao contrário, vinha a ressaltar a chama endemoniada - e por que motivos ele vinha a pensar na beleza de Lúcifer? - a iluminar todas as formas curvilíneas como pedaços de amores que, pouco a pouco transformavam-se em um único pecado. Que, por sua vez, vinha a instigá-la de tal maneira contra os pudores a cobrirem as vergonhas do passado obscuro e petulante - daquela maldição a jazer morta, deliciosamente morta em terra fofa - que ela sentiu-se adulada pelo motivo de sua virgindade perante o ato, ascendendo rumo a um prazer surpreendentemente auto-mutilante. Crescente sensação pela garganta, a eclodir em um sussurrar que implorava pelo fruto do desejo: possuir-lhe em corpo e sangue, para sempre, além da morte e da eternidade que abriam os braços para acolher-lhes em sua bruma. O torturante sentir do gume afundando-se à pele alva, trazendo à tona o rubro de uma vida que se ia. Dor lasciva a cortar sua humanidade, rumo ao saber que se escondia atrás de uma lógica totalmente diferente. O deixar de ser humano. O abdicar da ingenuidade. O receber de outro ser toda a aura, em um hipnótico balé de querer e atrair. Viam-se ali, despidos de crenças e respeitos, prontos um ao outro em todas as maneiras. O ritmo suave e preciso do cortar de suas veias, lentamente, torturante até o leve murmurar de uma vontade maior que a sua por mais enquanto o corpo perdurasse.  
  
  
Profundo em seu ser, profundo em seu âmago, profundo em sua alma, profundo em seu corpo.  
  
  
Perfurando, cortando, rasgando sua vontade.  
  
  
Fazendo-a pequena, frágil, faminta pelo mais, pelo mais, pelo querer. Desejosa daqueles olhos azuis a consumi-la, dos olhos vorazes a devorá-la em sua loucura. Desejosa das mãos hábeis de homem faminto que faziam seu caminho pelo corpo arqueado a recebê-lo. Desejosa dos lábios a lhe procurarem com fervura, dos lábios que provavam de sua pele, dos lábios que a faziam o que era no momento: selvagem, maculada, louca, devassa no agir e no pensar; completamente devassa...  
  
  
Para ver-se longe do toque firme e desejoso uma outra vez, o protesto veio na forma do sussurro ao pé do ouvido, a voz trêmula e falha do prazer mundano. Contemplá-la perdida do sentido o tornava incapaz em um momento, pois o tempo era correto e preciso, e sabia de suas intenções. Mirar o próprio sangue a correr de suas entranhas, morrendo-se, pouco a pouco, na tortura. O instinto levou-lhe as mãos frágeis rumo à aberta ferida, profunda em seu ardor, para estancar-lhe um fôlego a faltar-lhe; a visão nublava-se do terror, do horror da decisão, do pensar ingrato a segurá-la - estava a morrer... Aquele mesmo pânico estancou-lhe o grito na garganta, olhos arregalados em pavor no momento em que se viu afogada aos lábios macios e suaves, sem saber-se onde começar. Aqueles lábios que apreciavam a doçura do perfume almiscarado, ao perder-se nas curvas de mulher sem mais acha-ser, obrigando-a a curvar-se em deleite. Aqueles mesmos lábios que lhe cantavam palavras submissas, proclamando-se inebriado nos sentidos e tão preso ao sabor apimentado da brancura de sua glória. A canção das profundezas da Mãe Terra, de feitos perdidos no passado - tristes histórias de ascensão e queda, de povos e culturas esquecidas pelo tempo. Aqueles mesmos lábios que instigavam seu clamor a seus irmãos. Sem perder-se enquanto os dedos mantinham-se pressionados contra o sangue a escorrer-lhe, fez-se impressionada ao modo como a vida parecia obedecer-lhe, e procurou o voraz olhar a devorá-la em todo o ardor que fazia brilhar o azul de seus misteriosos e profundos olhos. Apenas, e somente, para entender-se senhora daquela pobre alma ao mesmo tempo escrava da vontade inquiridora a suplicar-lhe pelo mais.  
  
  
Nada poderia detê-los.  
  
  
Nada.  
  
  
Eram feitos de audácia. De saber e de sentir, e de qualquer outro sentimento.  
  
  
Eram feitos de si mesmos.   
  
  
Poderiam ser até mesmo feitos de estrelas.  
  
  
Poderiam também supor as conseqüências de seus atos, tão surpreendentes quanto o descobrir de toda uma verdade.  
  
  
Pois a figura enfraquecida em seus braços fazia tudo significar. A respiração era arfante pelo controle a lhe faltar, e os olhos verdes - verdes da cor do mar - arregalavam-se em surpresa pelo próprio desespero perante as mãos que enlaçavam sua figura pela cintura, a cravarem sua vontade firmemente contra toda a palidez de sua pele. Não poderia deixar de soluçar (para então gemer-se) quando rasgaram-lhe os músculos tencionados através daquela desenfreada atitude, vendo-se controlada ao reflexo do brilho desejoso e voraz de seus tão enigmáticos olhos azuis. As sensações, pouco a pouco no ritmo delirante do lacerar, aprofundavam-se de acordo com a volúpia dos dedos hábeis a percorrerem em carícias suntuosas suas bem torneadas pernas, e a escorregarem com graça e leveza por trás das costas arqueadas para perderem-se à mulher que ela era e ele a fazia. Sob seu sentidos sentia-a contrair-se em seu louvor, chacoalhar-se ao gemido que ecoava da garganta. Percebera-se crescer em querer possuí-la, deitá-la ali à grama fresca e macia sob os corpos nus e senti-la sucumbir ao peso de seus quadris no adentrar a suas entranhas e devorá-la. Arrancar num último suspiro seu nome, até sentir, no despejar de suas carícias à alma flamejante de vontade, a exaustão cobrir cada uma das fibras de seu ser, para perder-se ao som da própria voz cadente a murmurar-lhe palavras de um amor profundo e irremediável. E era adoravelmente assustador amá-la de tal maneira: verdadeira, loucamente...  
  
  
Então perceber-se tudo mudado de repente.  
  
  
Observá-la segurá-lo pelo pulso de maneira forte e dominadora era encontrar um lado seu que nem mesmo ele conhecia. Mirou a arma a reluzir contra a noite que acobertava suas faltas, a lâmina manchada de um vermelho vivo e penetrante, entregando-se ao morder os lábios em uma expressão de aprovação que o instigava a procurar-lhe a face e beijá-la até faltarem-lhe as forças. Sabia estar iludindo-a no lânguido desejo a crescer em sua personalidade, apenas para mostrar suas garras e atacá-la em sua fúria. Sabia da pobre condição. Mas o gesto impetuoso de trazer a lâmina até o pulso deixou-o espantado diante do contraste das cores entre o prata e o alvo. Ali, sob a escuridão que os acolhia como seus filhos, tornavam-se um pouco mais rústicos perante o amor a afogar suas almas. A dor não deixava de cortar seus sentidos nem de obscurecer sua visão para a realidade, enquanto ela entretia-se como caçadora, ao rasgar da fibra pelo corte do gume afiado. O fôlego faltava-lhe aos pulmões, por mais que procurasse pelo ar fresco em sua volta. Pouco a pouco, no perder da consciência, sentindo-se arrancar cada tira de carne que o fazia humano. Mais ao fundo, mais ao fundo, mais ao fundo das entranhas; rasgando-o, perfurando sua fé, tirando-lhe à força suas crenças, mais ao fundo, mais ao fundo...  
  
  
O sangue quente a escorrer-lhe pelo corte era por demais doce a resistir. O murmúrio sedutor escapando de seus rubros lábios era por demais intencional. O leve roçar da alva pele, perfumada ao encontro do sândalo e da baunilha, era por demais entorpecente.  
  
  
Resistir um pouco mais era por demais idiotice. Não ceder ao apelo do corpo a curvar-se em abraçá-lo era por demais insanidade.  
  
  
Considerar-se louco por não sentir prazer em estraçalhar-se as veias.  
  
  
Questão de segundos até o ponto.  
  
  
Um pouco mais. Um pouco mais apenas. Um pouco mais ao fundo. Era a morbidez do satânico prazer inebriando cada um dos pensamentos impuros de uma mente cega à realidade. Era o arrepio que percorria sua espinha cada vez que aqueles quadris mexiam-se a procurarem posição. Era o ar que lhe faltava cada vez que a outra boca mordiscava seu pescoço.  
  
  
Sentir-se apenas delirar enquanto ela deliciava-se ao corte aberto no pulso, afundando-lhe a lâmina na carne exposta. Sentir-se crescer em desejo e força, para inclinar-se perante o ardor que engolfava sua alma. O delirante prazer de sentir todo o calor de sua existência feminina contra a intimidade se seu próprio ser. Tudo tão perto, ao alcance do olhar cobiçoso - cujas pontas dos dedos não se cansavam de refazer os contornos do corpo sinuoso.  
  
  
As mãos de homem, afoitas no propósito, pareciam perder-se àquelas formas, pouco a pouco respondendo ao toque macio e delicado, até mesmo dentro de um jogo torturante. A lógica incentivou-o a trazê-la para mais perto de si mesmo, o abraço violento a deixar-lhe aquelas mesmas marcas na tez clara forçava cada gole de ar em uma respiração ofegante e pesada. Perdeu-se finalmente aos pequenos significados, hipnotizado pelas palavras de conforto que lhe garantiam todo seu amor - para achar-se livre do pesar a enegrecer suas feições em memórias de tempos nebulosos além de todo o seu poder.  
  
  
Vê-la terminar era fazer escapar de seus lábios entreabertos um gemido rouco e trêmulo, a reclamar de seus direitos como amante. Recebeu seu corpo em um abraço insinuante, quase saudosista, mas a mente preocupava-se por demais em controlar a vida que se ia pelo pulso. Por um momento procurou-se, espantado com o decidir sobre aquele fato. Os dedos foram postos sobre o talho bem feito a abrir seus pulsos para o mundo em um último ato de razão. A consciência nublar-se-ia do ligeiro instigar dos lábios aos seus. Por um único momento quis saber dos motivos que o instigavam à loucura. Por um momento quis saber das razões do destino. Por um único momento - apenas um único momento - viu-se inebriado às profundezas do olhar.  
  
  
Olhos verdes da cor do mar...  
  
  
- ** Eu... **  
Ouviu-se sussurrar ao mesmo tempo em que tomava aqueles rubros lábios como seus, a língua obrigando-a a ceder, a amolecer perante sua vontade.  
- ** ... em minha carne...**  
A deliciosa tortura do separar-se fazia apenas acendê-lo em seu ímpeto, afogado ao balé das auras poderosas e bem aventuradas uma à outra, querendo-se, pedindo-se, implorando-se no olhar a despi-la de certezas e noções; seria ali, no instante, no momento, no agora...   
- ** ... meu sangue...**  
A mão, trêmula ao pesar das conseqüências, repousou o punhal na grama fresca para acariciar-lhe o caminho: a cintura curvilínea, os seios fartos, a boca entrepartida. Levaria-os, sim, às asas de um tempo que não os haveria de esperar.   
- ** ... meu espírito... **  
Era como cegar-se à voz suave e rouca dentro da mente, dizendo-lhe seus amores, seus ódios, suas raivas, pouco a pouco, na canção que o sufocava na ânsia de tomá-la para si.   
- ** ... invoco a Mãe...**  
Era como ignorar o perfume almiscarado que banhava seu suor e impregnava os sentidos a gritarem em desespero.  
- ** ... que me sustenta... **  
Inclinou-se para beijar-lhe o pescoço de latejar convidativo, o próprio pulso acelerando-se diante do ardor a arrepiar sua pele à brisa fria de uma noite sem luar, e o sorriso aconteceu contra seu suspirar à medida que as mãos cravavam-lhe as unhas e o sangue fazia-se escorrer às costas largas; _ "Tome o meu corpo..." _  
- ** ... para unir-me a meus irmãos... **  
_ "Tome minha alma..." _  
- ** ... vento... **  
Murmurar ao pé de seu ouvido, olhos fechados à mórbida realidade, parecia não bastar.   
- ** ... água... **  
O toque delicado dos seios nus contra a palma de suas mãos, sentindo-a suspirar-se aos ombros que acolhiam a língua afoita, parecia não bastar.  
-**... fogo... **  
O devorar-lhe as entranhas, dedos presos ao latejar da feminilidade de seu ser, e tanto sucumbidos ao arquear-se para convidá-lo, parecia não bastar.  
- ** ... terra... **  
Para segurá-la aos quadris enquanto forçava suas maneiras aos lábios entreabertos, no tirar-lhe do fôlego inexistente, não haveria de bastar...   
- ** ... em testemunhos... **  
Como não lhe suspirar o nome ao engolfá-lo das mãos afoitas?   
- ** ... e entregar-lhe o sangue que corre em minhas... **  
E qual foi sua surpresa ao vê-la tomar-lhe uma das mãos no entrelaçar dos dedos para beijar-lhe a palma cálida até a ferida aberta à força pela língua e cravar-lhe os dentes na voracidade da fome que a instigava ao sugar-lhe do sangue, tomando a si todo seu ardor, devorando a alma a estrangular; _ "Não existe..." _  
- ** ... veias... **  
Murmurar seu nome, vez após a outra, espantado ao mirá-la devorar-lhe: o sangue a escorrer pelo canto de sua boca enquanto os lábios deliciavam-se à carícia em passo lânguido, a língua sorvendo-se do ser; _ "Bom rapaz..." _  
- ** Sakura! **  
Exclamou-se, no sussurro gutural quanto ao toque mais vigoroso a levá-lo ao delírio, calado pelo sorriso malicioso contra seus próprios lábios ao ponto de mordê-los até tirar-lhe o sangue; _ "Meu rapaz..."_  
  
  
E foi com esforço que voltou à realidade, doce e traiçoeiro o transe perante a melodia delicada e suave entoada por aquela figura maquiavélica. A face de traços insinuantes contorcia-se pelo fogo ardente e devasso, chama demoníaca a fazê-la rir de seu desejo inocente, e era entre suas mãos que a ferida aberta fechava-se por milagre na dor de um arrepio. Por conseqüência, perdeu-se às profundezas do olhar misterioso e hipnótico de maneira louca e absurda, apenas para achar-se no lânguido passar da língua ao lóbulo da orelha, tão lentamente até arrancar-lhe o gemido preso à garganta. O riso malicioso ecoava em sua mente como uma sensual, porém maquiavélica, gargalhada de cada uma das memórias dolorosas que o instigavam a inclinar-se rumo ao colo nu, ligeiramente arqueado para conceber todo seu louvor. Um explícito convite, a cada curva bem formada rumo aos seios volumosos, perfeitos ao macio arredondado da pele alva. A boca afoita consumia-a, devorando seu calor - aquela paixão doentia por seu corpo queimando toda a ânsia. O gesto rápido e firme, até mesmo violento em toda sua força, agarrou os pulsos que se aventuravam àquilo a fazê-lo ser homem, demorando-se ao beijar-lhe o caminho dos ombros despidos pelo braço até chegar-lhe à ferida aberta, pouco a pouco vertendo o vermelho da desgraça, admirado ao gemer-se longo e demorado a fazê-lo crescer em si mesmo. O gosto adocicado do sangue, o aroma inebriante do suor a banhar suas formas, a voz rouca e falhada a murmurar-lhe promessas de amores levianos; era por demais insensato resistir ao impulso que o levava a passar a língua sobre o corte - na deliciosa tortura do implorar em seus sussurros - para abri-la à força dos caninos pontiagudos a cravarem-se à fibra enfraquecida de satisfação e sorver-lhe o sustento, saboreando o refinado gosto do sangue de suas veias, a pulsarem no calor do instante pecador contra a voraz boca, a devorar-lhe as entranhas, a mente, a alma...  
  
  
Não evitou o sorriso em pensar nos próprios atos.  
  
  
Aquela aura selvagem enfim era sua a cada golfada do sustento a ir-se pela garganta, queimando seu caminho até as próprias veias enquanto o latejar irrequieto do pulso acelerado ocorria sem dúvida alguma. Consumindo-se, desejando-a mais e mais a cada gole, a cada tragada do perfume inebriante, afogando-se ao gosto da vontade inquiridora e imperativa, sufocando-se ao grito de prazer sucumbido à dança macabra dos corpo trêmulos, escravo do desejo voraz de ser e de estar.  
  
  
Riu-se, diabolicamente, do saber.  
  
  
Aquela menina era sua mulher.  
  
  
A cada engolfada das mãos afoitas.  
  
  
A cada tragar do sangue quente.  
  
  
A cada espasmo a correr sua espinha.  
  
  
A cada grito a escapar de sua garganta.  
  
  
A cada perder da consciência.  
  
  
Mais...  
  
  
Sempre mais...  
  
  
**_ "Será minha..."  
_**   
  
**_ "Somente minha." - "Decifre-me..."_**  
  
  
**_ "A cada gole..." - "Devore-me..."_**  
  
  
**_ "Minha Sakura..." - "Mate-me..."_**  
  
  
**_ "Minha Sakura..."_**  
  
  
**_ "Minha..."_**  
  
  
  
**

... Boreas  
Zephryus...

**  
  
  
  
Os passos largos, a levarem-no rumo ao horizonte enegrecido, perdiam pouco a pouco a importância, e nada mais restou-lhe a fazer senão deixar-se cair contra o chão frio e turvo do grande espelho que era o chão num baque surdo e sinistro em meio à solidão da eternidade. O olhar procurou em um instante admirar o caminho à sua frente, tingido do sangue a expurgar da ferida aberta e dolorida com o pulsar do dom à suas veias, mas não se viu surpreso em saber o futuro adiante. A própria voz, presa ao âmago em um grito lacerante, juntava-se ao coro contra seus irmãos, ao som da melodia doce e acolhedora que tanto lhe contava os feitos de um passado longínquo e glorioso. Estar aos limiares de uma consciência que se ia lentamente era lutar contra os instintos mais primários, muito embora o sorriso fosse claro aos lábios entreabertos, embalados ao ritmo suave da respiração descompassada. A malícia de seus atos tornava-o pecador das próprias vontades, enquanto os dedos ainda eram dormentes das costas arqueadas ao seu encontro. O pescoço de contornos delicados ainda fazia-se latejar contra sua língua adocicada, mesmo que apenas um fantasma da realidade. Poderia até mesmo sentir o sabor da pele incandescente, e perder-se ao verde dos olhos devassos - oblíquos e dissimulados como os de uma cigana; olhos de ressaca que prendem e que afastam.  
  
  
A cabeça pendeu para trás em um movimento lento e ensandecido, ao mesmo tempo em que a gargalhada escapava de suas cordas vocais com impetuosidade, o sentimento de poder crescendo diante de seu espanto como se pudesse o mundo se curvar perante sua vontade. Embora a bruma fosse densa e leitosa ao seu redor, sufocando-lhe o desejo de ir além ao mesmo tempo que lhe oferecendo seus segredos, era claro toda a eternidade à sua frente, bela, misteriosa, compreensível aos olhos claros e intensos como a chama a arder em sua plenitude. A alma, saudosista do toque, do chamado, do prazer, inflamava-se à procura do mistério, brilhante à força que alimentava sua vontade impetuosa, fazendo-se explorar cada canto obscuro daquele lugar preenchido pelo nada, cada reentrância esquecida à passagem de um cruel e ingrato tempo, para achar-se engolfado ao suspiro e torturante de uma voz que implorava pelo corpo e pelo espírito, selvagem no anseio que a movia para perto, tão próximo quanto o roçar dos dedos ágeis poderiam lhe supor.  
  
  
**_ "Venha..."_**  
  
  
O abrir dos olhos, fechados em algum momento da loucura, mostrou-se satisfeito quando deparar-se com a figura esguia e bela em elegância por cima de seus ombros, fitando sua face refletida à luz da lua majestosa com curiosidade. A fria brisa soprava-lhe os longos cabelos castanhos em uma dança hipnótica ao redor do colo nu, então no momento coberto com panos alvos a lamberem a pele atiçada pelo calor da respiração ofegante e irritadiça, caindo-lhe pelos ombros descobertos e trançados até as costas arquejadas ao pedir-lhe silencioso - como se a distância que os separassem fosse pequena demais para os anseios. Aos quadris largos, a longa túnica cobria-lhe as pernas longas e bem torneadas, outrora tão apertadas contra a sua carne como que impulsionando-o a obtê-la daquele mesmo jeito louco e devasso em que fora, conforme o movimento suave do andar. As vestes de fina e delicada textura - como o nada! Como o nada! - lambiam-se ao chão largas e vistosas como em acolher suas formas sinuosas; os braços, adornados da mesma maneira ao bracelete em reluzir do rubro pecado, estariam sempre para recebê-lo. O diadema prateado, coberto de brilhantes assim como as madeixas haveriam de enfeitar-se, reluzia à luz da própria alma incandescente sobre a testa franzida em perdão. Seus olhos, de um azul profundo e misterioso, vinham a dançar aos traços marcantes do rosto cobiçado, lábios púrpura entreabertos em alguma palavra mundana e deliciosamente maliciosa, um sorriso até mesmo mau caráter fazendo-os curvarem-se em satisfação no encontro surpreso de um olhar com o outro. Em uma das mãos repousava-se o punhal ainda manchado de sangue, e não conseguiu evitar a dor a cortar todo o seu ser diante da mórbida visão mesmo que o prazer sacudisse cada fibra desejosa ao mesmo instante. Acompanhou-a, então, abaixar-se às suas costas, os dentes achando diversão no lóbulo da orelha enquanto ouvia-a tragar-se a saliva, procurando-o para satisfazer suas vontades absurdas no selvagem possuir de um satânico instante. Sorriu, consciente da própria culpa, quando os braços envolveram-no contra si mesma, deixando-se levar ao suave acariciar da língua quente contra os contornos marcantes de seu pescoço, para ouvir-se gemer ao frenético lamber dos ombros largos e seguros de si. Poderia até ser mais perfeito, mas era o jogo que contava, não o era?   
  
  
**_ "Vim o mais depressa." _** - como era deliciosamente torturante ter aquela voz dentro da mente perturbada... como o era bom!  
  
  
**_ "Eu o sei, eu o sei."_** - confirmou, fechando os olhos aos dedos que se enterravam à negridão de seus cabelos e inclinando-se para receber a respiração lenta e ofegante contra a curva da clavícula; poderia até mesmo imaginar o sorriso a provar-lhe o sabor... - "Esperaria a eternidade."  
  
  
**_ "O que há de acontecer?"_** - questionou-lhe, a voz rouca e melodiosa a segundos de seu passo pelas costas esguias e eretas, enquanto as mãos haveriam de cravar-lhe as unhas longas à carne amolecida para segurar-se da vontade.  
  
  
**_ "O correto."_** - o gesto brusco de virar-se a fez se afastar um pouco mais do que o convinha, de certo assustada pelo ímpeto vulgar de lançar-se ao peito aberto, mas o trazê-la outra vez pela cintura, tão firmemente que era seu medo atravessar-lhe o toque brando e machucá-la de verdade, recompensaria muito mais.  
  
  
**_ "Estará nos esperando?"_** - o modo com que o brilho ascendia-se à súplica do olhar, vago e nebuloso como todo o ódio que a devorava até a insanidade para depois apagar-se no desgosto de um passado negro e petulante, era por demais acusador; e saber que em alguma parte haveria de existir o seu conceito era condenar-se ao eterno punimento.  
  
  
Como recusar o pedido sincero quando todo o ser clamava para tê-la? E como resistir à urgência em passar-lhe uma das mãos às costas enquanto a outra prostrava-se aos quadris, para fazerem-se moldar entre as formas antagônicas, perfeitas em encaixe? Fazê-la repousar o corpo enternecido contra o peito acolhedor, perdendo-se aos cachos entre os dedos em um jogo lento e carinhoso. Deixar-se escapar um pouco mais diante à cantada canção ao pé do ouvido à meia voz enrouquecida. Estremecer-se ao beijo desferido em meio às curvas angulares de seus ombros. Não poderia evitar o sorriso satisfeito em saber que aquele corpo haveria de sucumbir perante seu nome, lânguido e faceiro por seu ardor. A fria brisa, acalentadora em sua suave melodia de histórias já perdidas com os séculos, teimava em lamber-lhes a face já vivaz, feições serenas diante da paz a lhes tomarem todo o ódio contra a vida que deixavam para trás. Beijou-lhe a testa, firmando o rosto de feições delicadas e harmoniosas entre as mãos para obrigá-la a mirá-lo mais a fundo, muito embora achar-se de volta à imensidão verde de seus olhos fosse inevitável - azul da cor do mar...  
  
  
**_ "Já o é."_** - proferiu, tão fracamente quanto as certezas impeliam-no a buscar cada um dos volumes daquela diabólica criatura em forma de menina - **_ "Não há como evitar."_**  
  
  
**_ "E o que significa?"_** - a jovem levantou o seu olhar a procura da resposta, e a batalha das marés fez-se grande e turbulenta enquanto um perdia-se ao outro, para ganhar-se, e fazer-se vencedor e perdedor da mesma causa.  
  
  
**_ "Que há de importar?"_** - como o sopro de vida não bastasse para pôr-lhe ardência em seu gesto, o tecido leve e transparente não foi justo a impedi-lo de alcançar o seu intento, forte e impetuoso a arrancar-lhe um suspiro lento e arredio. O arranhar da garganta quando o murmúrio escapou-lhe viria a obrigar o pescoço a convidá-lo ao sabor doce da pele alva na cerimônia extenuante do provar e do querer. Admirá-la a se curvar para que sua vontade achasse o caminho rumo ao vale entre os seios fartos e bem feitos, olhos fechados a uma realidade bela e misteriosa. Lábios partidos ao suplicar amolecido, ouvir-se-ia gemer ante ao toque delicado das mãos pequenas contra as coxas que tão bem a recebiam em seu colo através do forte enlaçar pela cintura. Procurar-se à tez dos quadris em movimento - como se o amanhã fosse consumir cada uma das loucuras e perdê-las ao limbo da memória. Ela, em um ímpeto selvagem, jogou-o de costas ao chão frio em um baque surdo, o rosto contraído na feição carnal de toda a vontade a corroê-la. Estaria, sem dúvida alguma, disposta a tirar-lhe a alma com os próprios dedos se assim fosse preciso. Inclinando-se, os longos cabelos castanhos descendo em cascata pela fronte, ela possui-lhe o fôlego preso a pulmões que simplesmente recusavam-se a servirem-se de um ar carregado do perfume entorpecente do almíscar e da pimenta-branca. Inebriar seus sentidos, tirar-lhe os panos a cobrirem seus volumes em um único gesto rápido e violento, fazer com que ela levantasse o olhar para fitá-lo em sua demora; e a resposta do lamber-se os lábios no gesto sensual fez provocar todo seu controle. Puxou-a, enfim, para si ao máximo que a distância inexistente poderia permitir, devorando-lhe as entranhas ao forçar do abrir os lábios para os seus, assim ouvindo-a murmurar-lhe juras e promessas; os quatro ventos, seus irmãos, seriam testemunhas. Abençoariam o pecado da carne humana.  
  
  
**_ "Faça-me..." _** - o sussurro fraco contra a pele do colo a recolhê-la apenas fazia-se implorar, ordem clara e explícita de todo um propósito. Os olhos fecharam-se. A boca partiu-se no gemido rouco, amolecido de um prazer sobre-humano a tomar-lhe conta do instinto mais animalesco. Apoiavam-se aos quadris as pequenas mãos, redesenhando seus contornos masculinos, um a um, com a fúria de anos odiosos. O passado, o presente, o futuro - não importava; tudo haveria de manchar-se pelo dom a correr em suas veias, pulsante à medida que o lento e pesado respirar misturava-se ao balé das almas poderosas. Curvar-se-iam o tempo e o espaço perante sua glória; curvar-se-iam. Pois a cada vez que o hálito doce deixava o seu ser uma luz ao fim no túnel haveria de se apagar. Tornava-se por demais triste um pobre fim sem mais momento. E era justamente à bruma densa e leitosa, acolhedora dos filhos de uma eterna escuridão, que o pecado consumia-os. Malditas-benditas garras da insana natureza! Maldito-bendito o despertar do ser e estar atribulado - como o animal que sempre fora! Malditas as memórias que seriam suas ao final!  
  
  
Ele, ao fulgurar da intensa chama às profundezas de seus olhos - de uma cor além do céu, da terra e do mar - , não haveria de conter o desejo que inundava seu querer, não haveria. A raiva pela verdade mentirosa. A raiva, a dor, e então tudo. Mãos fortes e precisas percorriam simplesmente seus caminhos pela carne, da face contorcida de prazer pelos seios volumosos às ancas femininas na dança hipnótica dos corpos em ardor; movimentos frenéticos ao embalar de uma lenta melodia a declamá-los irmãos dos elementos.  
  
  
Era a terra a consumi-los, o ar a engolfá-los, o fogo a atraí-los, a água a afogá-los.  
  
  
**_ "Deixe-me tomá-la..."_** - o implorar fez-se lento e duvidoso de si mesmo, a voz profunda e penetrante ao rouco murmurar ao pé do ouvido enquanto aquela outra boca provava-se das curvas do pescoço; era o desejo de fazê-la montá-lo como nunca, selvagem e arredia menina em corpo de mulher. Não bastava contentá-lo - e o levava a tomá-la pelo pulso, simplesmente guiando sua vontade pelo nome. Via-se sempre entorpecido pelo toque macio e delicado em meio ao suave envolver da raiz de toda sua essência pelos dedos longos, não querendo apenas os lábios púrpura a clamarem aquele homem como seu em toda a força do momento. Suspiros. Sussurros. Foi o ato de cravar-lhe sua vontade - devassa, selvagem, maligna, diabólica - às entranhas. Foi o grito de horror a irromper na louca gargalhada, até tomá-la pelo rosto e forçá-la a aceitá-lo; calar-lhe o gemido gutural a escapar-lhe em um ato odioso contra a própria vida. Fazendo-se senhora da vontade e escrava do desejo; abrindo suas asas rumo a um horizonte um pouco mais ao longe, suplicando-lhe as grandezas de um mundo além da tola humanidade. Pequenas as grandezas para abraçar-lhe os corações. Pequenas por demais! Pequenas por demais!  
  
Morder-lhe a fibra rubra, passar-lhe a língua afoita pela boca, querendo a entrada, desejando ser aceito.  
  
  
O jogar das sensações quando recusar-se, então pegá-la à violência de seus atos. O ceder submisso aos prazeres carnais de uma vida que se abria. O forte segurar pela cintura até que o medo de cravar-lhe as garras à virgindade esvaeceu-se com o quente de um sangue fresco a sair-lhe do talho, quando então o firme pegar-lhe pelo pulso trouxesse o líquido até o paladar. Para lamber-lhe da bebida e sorver-se do instante, delirando à própria sorte. O sorriso diabólico selava aquela espécie de contrato, assim portanto a inclinar-se para tomar seu rosto e mordiscar-lhe os lábios partidos ao próprio espanto. Almas inflamadas, acesas à glória que enobrecia seus espíritos e os levava a voarem rumo ao desconhecido. Cada gesto impetuoso, cada suspiro enternecido, cada ter e atrair do prata contra o ouro. O momento da verdade vinha logo.  
  
  
Beijava-lhe as faces a brisa fria com o ardor do entrelaçar dos corpos em um só, à melodia da Mãe Terra que tanto proclamava seus sonhos e desejos como um todo do mistério ao mesmo tempo em que o lago enegrecido, chão turvo a receber as suas faltas, desfalecia-se a cada brilho no olhar, a cada implorar da língua insaciável. Tremer-se a cada movimento como o servo que o era. A reverência, o ritual macabro do dar-se por inteiro. O inebriar da fragrância entorpecente. Mãos atadas no claro de um instante. O gemer do próprio nome. Caberia no momento? Valeria o querer?  
  
  
E ela - sua Sakura, sua mais doce menina - haveria de render-se aos prazeres de uma vida mundana, tanto possuída pelo instinto primitivo como consumida pela força de um mundo sussurrante. Haveria de fazer-se tão bela quanto o prazer que iluminava suas feições, o rosto fino e delicado impregnando sua mente de um desejo mais concreto e devasso do que haveria de pedir. Aquele gesto inocente de prender o lábio inferior entre os dentes lhe dizia, sem alguma cerimônia, a permissão para o caminho, vítima julgada culpada pela língua que se provava da doçura de uma pele de macia textura, perfumada ao suor apimentado a banhar a dança hipnótica do querer e do tomar de suas almas. Suas formas, amolecidas de um sentimento frio e calculista, molhavam-se com o cheiro fino e elegante de seu próprio ardor - de tal maneira que um era o almíscar da baunilha do outro, na mistura exótica e misteriosa de duas singulares existências. Como cúmplices. Como amantes. Como seres. Até mesmo como irmãos.  
  
  
Pois a irmandade que os unia era filha de uma mesma eternidade, infinita na grandeza da antiga história rebuscada aos floreios em uma trama intrincada, de palavras e sentidos já perdidos pelo tempo. Um ao outro, vez a vez. O profeta e o destino. Macho e fêmea; sangue e pão. Clow soubera, e tivera para si o corpo delicado. Fora homem, fora deus. Fora tanto quanto o eram no momento.  
  
  
E perder-se no mistério que nublava seu olhar - verde, azul da cor do mar - era perder-se à própria consciência. Vê-la vasculhar sua memória, caçadora dos desejos escondidos às profundezas de seus próprios olhos - azuis da cor do céu, frios como a neve que amedronta e que fascina, duros como o rochedo à beira mar. Ceder, lentamente, ao instinto animalesco que impelia seus sentidos a domá-la, a torná-la um pouco menos arisca, um pouco menos selvagem. Cativar o rosto entorpecido nada mais era do que natural , na quietude do momento, assim que a língua afoita fazia-se da força para impor-se e jogar a própria sorte. De tal maneira a morder-lhe a boca carnuda até arrancar o sangue rubro, de doce paladar. Como o animal que de fato o era, ditando-lhe o gemido enrouquecido de um prazer até mesmo demoníaco, ouviu-a então gritar-se pelo mais enquanto o mover frenético dos quadris, em um ritmo lento e meticuloso, a fazia roçar-se de encontro a suavidade de seus trajes, pernas entrelaçadas em um desespero a instigá-los um ao outro. Suas mãos, de toque preciso e impetuoso contra o motivo de seu ser varonil, desfizeram-se do laço que prendiam as vestes, grata por jogar-se ao estímulo direto do porquê em refazer os contornos bem feitos de seu corpo com veemência ao mesmo tempo em que ele, ensandecido, vinha a perder-se ao vale entre os seios fartos. Adorá-la como deusa (como vida) ao curvar-se para melhor recebê-lo na sinuosidade de suas formas, e o modo com que tudo parecia perfeito era por demais um absurdo. Ela gemeu-se, deliciosamente torturante a seus ouvidos, a voz falha e rouca implorando pela carícia afetuosa contra o ser que se ia. Suas mãos firmes não evitariam de buscá-la pelo pulso, para beijar-lhe os dedos um por um. Fixar os olhos ao rosto contraído de um prazer estranhamente mórbido, e deixá-la ir-se embora, montá-lo com habilidade e domá-lo ao chão frio e enegrecido. Buscou às costas arqueadas o satisfazer de seus desejos mais mundanos, ambos tão dominados pelo torpor de um instante maquiavélico quanto poder-se-ia imaginar; maldita fosse a túnica que lhe cobria as pernas longas e delineadas como um véu a turvar suas entranhas do alcance de seus dedos, escorrendo sobre a pele como bruma que, aos poucos, vinha a sufocá-los. Névoa branca a entorpecê-los em um perfume adocicado - seria a ironia do aroma da lavanda?  
  
  
Portanto, qual não foi sua surpresa quando seus próprios dedos fechara-se em volta do cabo trabalhado do punhal, olhos arregalados de espanto e de horror. Admirável ousadia! Admirável o gesto rápido e preciso de tê-lo em suas mãos, nobre metal a lhe ferir a pele alva em um rompante de agonia; e o cerrar dos dentes em desespero, para seguir-se à gargalhada doentia, apenas fazia acender em seu caráter a posse de um corpo sinuoso e delicado, a jazer amolecido ao seu abraço, como se o amanhã consumisse suas almas num segundo anterior. Observá-la admirar o trabalho requintado, os olhos verdes acesos ao fogo do saber, os longos cabelos castanhos beijando-lhe os ombros nus ao sabor da brisa fresca, o lábio inferior (rubros ao convite) entre os dentes, era ouvir-se gemer perante a possibilidade - de tocá-la, de beijá-la, de obtê-la - , tão profundamente quanto o arrepio a percorrer os sentidos, que por sua vez gritavam por tomá-la no momento e fazer ceder sua inocência sob o peso da paixão a movê-lo contra as regras. Era o modo com que os olhos brilhavam ao desejo. Era o modo com que o corpo cedia às mãos que o procuravam, fazendo desenhar os contornos femininos. O cravar das unhas contra as coxas afastadas fez-se insensato; e ali estava ela mesma a usar-se do próprio sangue ao jogo, passando-lhe aos lábios já partidos para prová-la com fervor do próprio doce, alimentando-se da alma sonhadora com toda a sua fúria. Abafar o seu gemido por tomar-lhe a língua em assalto, ao mesmo tempo em que maravilhava-se às curvas daquelas ancas. O quão perfeito parecia avançar em seu caminho tornou-se conseqüência, dominando-lhe as entranhas indefesas em hábeis gestos. A luta entre as almas arredias era palpável. Era por demais todo um absurdo.  
  
  
Quis tomá-la pelo pulso, os dedos longos envolvendo-a com firmeza. A nobreza do metal instigava-o ao sacrifício, ao perder definitivo da humanidade assim como os filhos da noite que o eram, mas o demônio da menina recusou-se e, em um gesto violento, afastou-se do homem que a tinha como serva da vontade apenas para impelir-se contra ele, punhal em riste, o sorriso demoníaco iluminando suas faces. A bruma densa e leitosa acolhia e afogava suas almas em seu enigma, da mesma maneira que o ontem era tragado ao amanhã. Pressionada firmemente ao pescoço estava a lâmina afiada, o pulsar do dom em suas veias contra o corte a marcar-lhe a pele alva. Os olhos não puderam deixar de arregalarem-se diante do espanto que a ousadia vinha lhe trazer. O lento respirar em ritmo pausado falhava com insistência perante seu olhar indolente de demônio, sempre cobiçoso de suas formas masculinas; o modo com que o seu próprio ser acendia-se em desejo pelo contorno de suas formas sinuosas era por demais impressionante para a lógica. Assim como seus próprios olhos faziam-se brilhar sob o fogo da cobiça (da volúpia de suas mãos, do poder de sua alma) e a boca, entorpecida ao gosto de sua carne, ansiava pelo provar ensandecido de seus vales mais profundos, a alma desejava arrancar-lhe as entranhas de um golpe violento e possuí-la ao sabor de uma glória acima da humanidade. Quem haveria de dizer que era o verde enlouquecido pelo azul, ou o azul dominado pelo verde? Quem haveria de arriscar algum palpite, quando a paixão ciumenta misturava-se ao sangue a escorrer-lhe da ferida, o frio metal contra a garganta em desafio?  
  
  
As mãos percorreram-lhe as formas na natureza do cravar as unhas às curvas dos quadris, para então pousarem-se extasiadas aos seios fartos e observá-la buscar-se na força da vontade agora soberana. A conseqüência de inclinar-se sobre o peito e morder-lhe os ombros largos veio como labareda, dilatando suas expectativas até onde não mais era seu limite. A endiabrada fez por fim arrancar-lhe um grito animalesco da garganta. Fazer acontecer. Torná-lo homem pela força. Torná-lo-ia homem ao desejo finalmente.   
  
  
**_ "Aos quatro ventos nossa prece..."_**  
Era o rouco sussurrar ao pé do ouvido que o motivava à loucura, tomando-lhe do gosto da inocência contra a língua adocicada; e vê-la pausar-se para gemer-se o seu nome (seu nome! Seu nome!) em todo o esplendor do responder ao seu encontro era ver-se à ousadia, ao momento, ao instante, ao enlaçar-lhe forte da cintura para trazer-lhe mais a perto e tomar-lhe ao gosto seus volumes. O suspirar-se do prazer veio calmo e sereno, como se a tormenta preparasse suas garras antes do ataque. Admirá-la largar o punhal em seu poder, amolecida por demais diante da lânguida carícia, era ver-se sorrir diante da perversidade do pensamento mundano e ordinário, como um crime contra a inocência - inocência? Que fosse para o inferno! O fogo aos olhos claros, hibernais à coluna da chama admirável, haveria de curvar-se à reverência. Haveria de curvar-se à glória e ao pecado.  
**_ "Ofereço esta alma em sacrifício..." _**  
O suspirar era enlouquecido, lento movimento dos quadris contra os seus. Provocando-o, atiçando o membro varonil entre suas coxas, extraindo do instinto o grito profundo e arredio com extrema habilidade - como anjo que o era; e o demônio em seu olhar desafiava-o ao poder de uma vitória enegrecida. Obrigava-o a pedir-lhe pelo mais no murmúrio de perdão: pelo pecado, pelo tomar-lhe da pureza, pelo espantar-se à perfeição de suas curvas.   
**_ "Para além da eternidade..." _**  
O tomar do pulso delicado ocorreu-se lento e preguiçoso, quase uma tortura, mas a intenção era impetuosa por demais dentro do disfarce; sentir o pulsar das veias contra a maciez de seu próprio ósculo, o ardor de sua carne entorpecendo seus sentidos, o gosto adocicado do perfume em sua boca inebriando cada uma das fibras de seu ser. Fazendo-o ao nada, deixando-lhe ao pó, consumindo-lhe a selvagem existência no ardor de um único instante. Para então, no gesto ousado de todo pensamento (de todo um sentimento doentio, de todo um desespero), cravar-lhe os dentes rente a fina marca avermelhada, admirado do grito animalesco a sair-lhe da garganta. As feições vinham a se contorcer com o sádico prazer de toda uma dor, enquanto a língua afoita fazia desenhar o seu rumo à ferida ainda fresca. Ter, sem aparente razão - e, ao mesmo tempo, ter toda a razão do mundo. A existência impelida aos dizeres monstruosos que os rubros lábios, partidos ao convite do rápido tomar-lhe impetuoso da vontade, mostrava-se insano por demais para entender-se - e para que propósito, deuses? Para quê? Atender ao pedido ensandecido a lhe escapar no sussurro, a voz rouca implorando pelo mais. Era o desejo de ouvir-se murmurar seu nome outra vez, outra vez, e outra vez, até que a eternidade lhes deixasse pelo tempo, a voarem rumo à liberdade.  
**_ "Onde será nossa morada..." _**  
E o último intento culminou no tomar-lhe por completo o pulsar das veias com a violência do gesto imedido, as forças esvaecendo-se junto com as areias de um novo mundo que haveria de acolhê-los, a voz grave e profunda morrendo a cada instante a mais. Tornara-se um animal, simplesmente. Algo diferente do humano. Acima da história, do pecado de uma carne, de um sangue maldito e glorioso. Então usar-se do último suspiro e abrir-lhe o pulso já ferido, sentindo a carne romper-se sob a força do desejo. Pouco a pouco, abrindo-se à facínora vontade que se abatia sobre sua figura, tomando-lhe as entranhas como suas, fazendo-se crer das formas sinuosas que tanto admirava a alma inflamada. Procurava-a através do ardor dos corpos entrelaçados, suor embebecido ao suor, o perfume da lavanda servindo-lhes de alcova. O processo de deliciar-se do sangue a cair do fino corte transformava-se seu rico paladar no doce trago que o era de verdade. Pobre alma, embriagada ao afogar-se na bebida, sentindo o líquido quente e de sabor adocicado escorrer pela garganta e arrancar-lhe o suspiro; fazer-lhe gritar, fazer-lhe mulher sobre seu peso, fazer-lhe sua finalmente.   
**_ "... Onde será nossa morada..." _**  
Aquele repetir-se dos dizeres morria-se ao próximo falar enrouquecido, a voz fraca mediante o lânguido sussurro. Era o cavar de sua morte, como servo de uma demente vontade a entorpecê-lo. Tirar de si, como ironia, a sanidade. Pouco a pouco. A cada gole do sangue adocicado o queimar da garganta acontecia, no tragar-lhe do sustento ainda quente a pulsar em suas veias. Gritar da entrega, fazendo seu caminho até os lábios entreabertos, rubros lábios entreabertos ao convite diabólico. Trazê-la para si no lento devorar de suas entranhas; impetuoso ocorria o obter de sua mente, o querer tornando-o violento no intuito de tomar-lhe, domar-lhe a alma selvagem sob o estigma do desejo, enquanto as mãos amavam-lhe sem mais medidas. Viu-se gritar pelo doce nome da menina que era sua mulher. Viu-se tornar o seu ser um pouco mais homem, um pouco mais primitivo ao livrar-se do pulso ainda manchado de uma arte corrompida. Sangraria suas mágoas para um mundo que os fazia filhos de toda a eternidade.   
O intuito era fazê-la dobrar-se perante sua virtude varonil, era gemer-lhe o nome na entrega. A boca desejosa cobria-lhe o estômago de uma lânguida carícia, a língua fazendo seu caminho de acordo com o passo lento do ardor de seus olhos azuis, que por sua vez não haveriam de cansar-se do consumi-la em seu brilho demoníaco. Possuir toda sua formosura entre os dentes, fazendo-a gritar o gemido ensandecido, era apenas a tortura (tortura!). Como que por instinto, fechou os olhos, para depois calar-lhe o prazer incrustando todo seu poder no último momento de uma consciência que se ia. Seguraria-a pelos braços com toda a sua única força quando suspirou o seu nome uma última vez. Depois ir-se embora da realidade, e deixá-lo a saborear a intensidade do cálido hálito contra o céu de sua boca. Sentiu (ó, deuses, graças!) cada fibra de seu ser rompendo as certezas de uma mente agonizante, a voz doce e melodiosa escapando da memória pouco a pouco; morrendo em toda a glória do único momento, puxando-o ao silêncio eterno de uma morte plana e singela; fazendo-o fugir do saber de um poder inanimado, distante a esvaecer-se, a anular-se, quase inatingível, quase imaginável; sentir-se adormecer profundamente, um sonho quase pueril, para nunca mais voltar...  
  
  
** "Para além da eternidade..."  
  
  
"Onde será nossa morada..."_  
  
_**   
Acreditar-se.  
  
  
Sentir a vida.  
  
  
A consciência.  
  
  
A brisa fria a entrelaçar-lhe os cabelos.  
  
  
O aroma da lavanda como alcova.  
  
  
O peso de toda uma verdade.  
  
  
** "Ofereço esta alma em sacrifício..."**  
  
  
E o sorriso que surgiu-lhe fez-se claro - como a noite era mãe de seus amores.  
  
  
Como os olhos haveriam de ser verdes.   
  
  
Como os verdes olhos seriam, com certeza, de todo azul.  
  
  
Azul de um caribenho.  
  
  
Simplesmente azul.  
  
  
Simplesmente azul da cor do mar.  
  
  
  
**

...Africus...

**


End file.
